Tournament for Queen
by Avarwilya-Queen of Mirkwood
Summary: This is my first fic, and hopefully you will enjoy it! Bulma is chosen to participate in the tournament for Queen of Vegetasei! Will she win or will she lose? Will her and Vegeta fall in love before the end of the tournament? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

DISCLAIMER: FIRST AND ONLY ONE! I DO NOT OWN DBZ! BUT I DID PUT SOME NAMES IN THAT AREN'T ON THE SHOW SO I DON'T OWN THOSE EITHER...ok that's about it for that.  
  
A/N: This is my first long fic I guess. I write a lot but then I have to transfer and all this crap so just be patient with me. Please don't flame, I don't want to offend anyone, so if it does just don't review. If you like it, GREAT, I hope you review and I'll try to return your review with an email or something. Make sure if you want to be contacted to leave YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS! I will not try to search for you in any sort or fashion. If you have any questions about updates, the story, or me, email me at: LegolasLOTRarchr@aol.com or IM me at: SwftArchrLegolas. I'm usually online all the time so feel free to email or IM me. Well I know you're trying to get to the story so here we go!  
  
  
  
  
  
TOURNAMENT FOR QUEEN  
  
  
  
Bulma Briefs literally collapsed as she read the neatly folded letter in her now shaking right hand. She gracefully in one swift motion slapped her hand to her mouth hoping to muffle a scream, but with no avail. Her scream lifted up to her best friend's room causing her to wake in a start and rush downstairs wearing nothing but a pair of pink-stringed underwear and a large t-shirt that read, 'Call Your Boyfriend For Me.'. Her hair was tangled and all over the place making her look like she had just wrestled with a cat.  
  
"What's the matter?!" She halfway yelled finally reaching her hopping friend.  
  
"I GOT SELECTED!" Bulma cried jumping up and down from over-excitement.  
  
"Selected? For what?" Chi-Chi asked still a little groggy. "It's 6am what can you get selected for, and why the hell are you up? You usually don't wake up till way passed luncheon." Chi-Chi had now already made her way to the kitchen that was connected to the large living room with Bulma following her like an obsessed dog. Chi-Chi made herself a glass of milk and took a gulp.  
  
"I GOT SELECTED TO BECOME QUEEN!" Bulma yelled finally getting the point across. Suddenly milk went flying across the room out of Chi-Chi's mouth agape mouth. Her eyes bulged like a goldfish's.  
  
"YOU GOT WHAT?! OH MY GOD!" Chi-Chi hugged her best friend in happiness and gratefulness that one of them could get them out of the mess they were all ready in. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"  
  
"We can finally pay for all our debts to this stupid planet!" Bulma said finally calming down. "*Sigh* But it doesn't matter..."  
  
"Yes, it does! You--" Chi-Chi was cut off by an explaining Bulma.  
  
"No, it doesn't. Chi-Chi, you and me are Earthlings and these others are, well, Saiyans and our strength compared to theirs is a bit off. Chi-Chi if my life depended on this I couldn't win it worth shit. I'm going up against 2 Saiyans, a Lyan (A/N: I made this up, they're very strong blond haired bimbos. I had to put it in sorry!), and a Karper (another one I made up, these are very athletic green skinned, purple haired type people)! I can't win against those odds! Besides I'll be in this competition for like 3 months! Even if I did come back alive, we wouldn't have money to pay the debts against us." Bulma explained sighing briefly every few minutes or so.  
  
"So what? You get to stay in the palace, meet the royals, and live like a noble woman! So what if we can't pay our debts..." Chi-Chi said making Bulma gasp.  
  
"I care about us and our future! If we don't pay those debts then we'll be killed! Those debts were given to us because we trusted too many so-called 'friends' and we taken advantage of. I will not become someone's whore to pay off some damn debt! I will go to this competition and try my best to win! If I know I can't win, maybe that will be my only chance to ask the King to relieve us of our debts and let us continue on with the life we still have! I wasn't given intelligence to throw it away now was I? There are supposedly 3 rounds: Intelligence, Beauty, and Strength. I know I can't win Strength, but maybe something I learned through all those years in gymnastics will pay off. I still have a chance in Beauty because maybe these others are too masculine to handle anything feminine. I have Intelligence nailed to me right now; I'll win that without a fact. Saiyans are possibly the stupidest creatures known to mankind about anything else but fighting. So I have chances, they're just not that large." Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"What if you win all of them? What if by some miracle they all die in one fight and you're the only one alive? What if you become Queen?" Chi-Chi asked liking where the conversation would lead Bulma.  
  
"Then, hell, I'll remove our debts, you come live in the castle, and I'll be the best Queen ever!" Bulma said her mood perking up some more.  
  
"So are you going to do it?" Chi-Chi asked once again.  
  
"Hell yeah! I'm going to show them what a woman is about!" Bulma yelled slapping hands with her pal.  
  
******Prince and King*******  
  
"What do you mean a competition?! I will not let you choose my mate, FATHER!" Prince Vegeta, the young prince with the flame like hair, yelled making sure to emphasize the word 'Father'.  
  
"You're too late, the invitations have already been sent out and you will not complain about this anymore! You will do what I say, when I say it, now do you understand?!" The King yelled back making his son glare back with an expression that clearly read 'I hate you, I wish you would just die, old man!' The King could tell what Vegeta was thinking. "No, I will not just die! I am still King!!" Vegeta grunted and left the room leaving his father to watch his retreating form sadly.  
  
"Why does he have to be like this?" he asked no one in particular but someone unexpected happens to answer.  
  
"Because that's the way that Princes are, Sire." a very large, medium height man with a subtle chin and long perked nose, said walking over to him from the darkness. His tail swished behind him like a cat's.  
  
"What are you doing here, Ivan?" The King inquired.  
  
"Oh just checking in, Your Highness. I see that you have set something up for our little Prince, eh?" Ivan asked. The King laughed.  
  
"Our little Prince, ha! Neither of us will ever be able to handle that child! That's how he's going to be the Legendary. You just watch, he'll train himself to an end and he'll achieve it and be known throughout history as the first Legendary." The King said staring off into space as he admires a fake script with his son's name in scripted and the first Legendary beside it.  
  
"I know that you have entered my daughter into your competition did you not?" Ivan asked interested into what he would say.  
  
"Oh--why yes, I think that Cecile will make a great competitor for the others." The King said snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Yes, she'll make an excellent Queen will she not?" Ivan questioned once again.  
  
"No one said she would be Queen, Ivan." King Vegeta spoke getting up and walking to the door that lead to the huge hallway that was outside on one side and inside on the other. (A/N: There's no wall on the left, it's just stairs that lead outside and if you've ever played FF8 you know the hallway to the dorms, that's what it's like except only one side. Sorry if I confused you!)  
  
"Well, the intention is that she will win the tournament she is the best at everything you speak of." Ivan replied in his daughter's defense. He struggled to catch up to the King who started to walk faster down the hall.  
  
"It's takes more than strength to win this tournament. Now if you will excuse me, I have to tend to some personal plans for the tournament." King Vegeta finished and went into another room leaving Ivan to himself.  
  
"Oh she'll win the tournament if it's the last thing I do!" Ivan stated quietly at the door and continued to walk swiftly down the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta walked to the training area of the castle and chose a sparring partner. "Kakarotto! Get over here now!" he ordered and a rather tall young man with hair that spiked in all different directions. Goku flew over and stood in front of Vegeta.  
  
"You rang, Vegeta?" Goku asked like a little boy who had watched too much of the Addam's Family. Goku chuckled and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Quit playing games you poor excuse for a Saiyan." the angry Prince yelled. Goku frowned.  
  
"Hey I resent tha--" Goku was cut off by a blow to the stomach. (A/N: Yes ya'll in my story Vegeta is stronger than Goku! Ha! If you like Goku being stronger just watch the t.v. show!) They soon found themselves entangled in a mess of a sparring fight.  
  
*Damn father! He's knows nothing of what I want! I do not want some harpy to cling onto me! I want to train and achieve the Legendary...of course I would need an heir. Oh well! That's not the point! I don't want a mate! They're loud and annoying and can't do anything but produce a fucking heir! At least I would want one that can reason for herself!* Vegeta thought but mentally smacked himself for saying ending that he wants a smart one.  
  
*Wow, something must be really bugging him, he's never fought this hard before!* Goku thought as they continued on with their spar.  
  
~~~~*****  
  
A/N: Hi! I couldn't think of anywhere else to stop! Is this good or not? If it's not good please tell me! BUT DON'T FLAME ME WHILE DOING IT! I'm eating waffles right now and they're really good! I'm trying to work on a whole lot of fanfics and I will post as many when I get the time! You know how badly it's hard to work with WordPad so work with me here! If you have any questions about this fic, me, or my Orlando Bloom and Legolas site that I'm working on feel free to email or IM me at any time. Please review this if you can! I want 5 reviews! Help me out! 


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend and New Enemy

A/N: OKAY! Next chapter! I would love to thank all of you who reviewed! I'm sorry I had no clue that the "don't accept non-members' reviews" button was on. Sorry to all of you who wanted to review and you couldn't! Alright, this is the next chapter; let's see who the other contestants are.  
  
  
  
Tournament For Queen  
  
  
  
Bulma had finished packing all the things she thought she would need during her 6 month stay there. Chi-Chi had made her way up to Bulma's room with another bag full of p.j.'s. Bulma stared surprised at Chi-Chi.  
  
"What do I need all those for? I'm not going to live there, Chi!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"You never know when you might fall in a puddle in the middle of the night and need a change of p.j.'s this is just in case! Don't give me that 'They're giving out noble women's p.j.'s there' thing! You're only taking 3 pair of regular clothes for that reason and I don't think that any more clothes would kill ya! Besides, who knows if you think those clothes are hideous or something. What if they're uncomfortable?" Chi-Chi asked her persistently. Bulma laughed at her friend's opaqueness toward her having everything she needs. Chi-Chi walked over to Bulma's suitcase to see what exactly she packed. Chi-Chi started to sort through it. She found CDs, a CD player, a portable DVD player, 200,000 batteries, bagged candy (A/N: pretend she has a ton of candy packed! Hehe...staying 6 months at a palace where there's no candy! I wouldn't be able to live!), a bag of make-up, her jewelry box (even though she had only one piece and she wore it all the time she thought she might get some more), and a whole bunch of canned Dr. Pepper (A/N: I CANNOT SURVIVE WITHOUT MY DR. PEPPER! IT'S MY MAIN SOURCE OF CAFFEINE, BECAUSE I'M A MORMON I CAN'T DRINK COFFEE! BOO ON THAT! EMAIL ME IF YOU WANT MORE INFO!).  
  
"What are you stocking up for?! You have nothing but junk! Where's your sanitary stuff? Pillow? Blanket? Canned food? Huh? Where?" Chi-Chi questioned quickly.  
  
"Chi, calm down. They supply all of that in the bathrooms. I don't need anything but what I have! Well, I think that's it! I have to be there in like 10 minutes! We have to go now, quickly get my stuff into the air car!" Bulma said speeding her packing and rushing down the stairs with a bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
"VEGETA!!" the King yelled throughout the palace making everyone quiver in fear. The angry Prince stormed into the throne room only to find a now furious father.  
  
"WHAT IS IT FATHER?!" Vegeta yelled in anger.  
  
"It's about time you got here. The contestants will arrive any minute and you have to be ready for them," the King answered.  
  
"I'm dressed aren't I? Besides it's not like I care anyway, I won't choose one of those harpies to be my mate! I will not have a mate, they make you weak!" the stubborn Prince replied in a sickened tone. The King merely shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"Mates do not, I repeat DO NOT, make you weak! What makes you think that I would force something upon you as to make you weak! I will not see my son become less powerful than some third class baka! (A/N: that was pretty funny, seeing as how he is! well not in my story sister!)" The King stated finally getting Vegeta's attention.  
  
"What are you talking about, old man? That somehow these pathetic excuse of an existence can make you stronger?" Vegeta asked suddenly becoming interested in what these females could offer besides a good lay. (A/N: Sorry I didn't want to write that either but it's the truth, that's what most guys think!)  
  
"Not only stronger, but if the bond is strong enough itself. They could possibly help you succeed the Legendary. As it states in the testaments that 'One shall achieve the Legendary when his heart has achieved love.' Well, whatever 'love' is that's what you have to achieve!" The King answered.  
  
"That's nonsense, old man! I can achieve the Legendary just by myself! Besides no one can understand that shit anyway. *Humph.* 'Love' that's not a Saiyan term is it?" Vegeta questioned trying to get as much information as possible.  
  
"No, it's a human term. No one, but them themselves, can understand any of that gibberish. Maybe you could ask the human that's a contestant. What's her name...Oh yes, Ms. Bulma Briefs." the King replied thoughtfully.  
  
"You put a human in this competition?! How pathetic! Humans are of weak blood, they serve no purpose here than to be whores or slaves. They can't even provide a good enough lay!" Vegeta said furious with his choices of people.  
  
"You have 2 Saiyans, a human, a Karper, and a Lyan. If that's not enough for you, I don't know what is," the King answered.  
  
"A Lyan?! That race is a bunch of imbeciles! A Karper! They have green skin and purple hair! And a human?! How ridiculous are you?" Vegeta yelled outraged by now.  
  
"I'm only doing what has been done for a thousand years and further back then that when the Prince comes time to choose a mate. Don't worry, it'll all work out, you'll see," the King said before they took their places on the thrones.  
  
******~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was dropped off by Chi-Chi, who she hugged to death when saying goodbye, at the gate of the palace where now 4 other girls stood who Bulma now remembered. Hmm...The competition. God, do they all have to be drop- dead gorgeous or am I just really paranoid! I may be pretty and smart, but I'm not strong! Bulma looked at how the girls were standing. They all stood in a fighting position as though they were all ready for battle. Bulma walked up to them only to have them stare at her in disgust.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" one of the Saiyan women asked circling Bulma. "Oh such a competition!" Bulma clenched her fist about to punch her out, but realized she would only break her hand.  
  
"Hey cut it out! She has as much of a chance as you and the rest of us have!" a green-skinned girl, who Bulma knew was a Karper by then, said in defense. The Saiyan girl turned to the other.  
  
"Listen here, green bitch! You don't really have a chance so why are you even here in the first place?" the Saiyan asked.  
  
"The name's Sheryl, and if you can't get that right, why not look in the mirror and read the huge big bold letters on your forehead that read 'slut!'" Sheryl snapped back. Man...This girl's pretty good with comebacks. Bulma thought. The 2 Saiyan girls walked over to a far corner, while the idiot Lyan chased a butterfly. "Sorry about her, she's a bit of a bitch." Bulma nodded.  
  
"Found that out pretty easily! Hi, I'm Bulma. Thanks for saving my ass back there." Bulma said.  
  
"Sheryl, and no problem just don't try to become friends with her is all I have to say." Sheryl replied making Bulma smile in return. "That bitch is Charlotte, and her little tag-along friend there is Stacy. That bimbo over there is Lauren. So are you ready for the tournament?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be, well as well as I can be. Even though I know I won't win." Bulma replied only to be cut off by Sheryl.  
  
"You probably have a better chance than all of us. I heard about you, they say you're the smartest person on Earth. Why did you end up here?" she asked. Bulma sighed, that would be a long story but while they're waiting might as well tell it. Bulma explained how her and Chi-Chi were taken to Vegetasei about 3 years ago when Earth was in danger. They haven't been back since then. "Wow...I was taken here too, except my planet blew up over a decade ago. Along with my family and friends."  
  
"That's so sad...how did you eve--" Bulma was cut off by the opening of the large golden gates. Marching men came and took their things to their rooms and others started to lead them into the throne room. Bulma and Sheryl glanced at all their surroundings as they went by never seeing anything as beautiful as this moment. They entered the throne room and they were awed. Pictures of the Saiyan history covered the walls, paintings of the famous royal family hung on the dense walls that seemed never ending. Bulma's eyes finally came to rest on the Prince and King and she gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~******  
  
Vegeta sat in silence with his father till they heard the doors opening and the patter of footsteps into the room. Vegeta sat up then and watched the contestants line in. He saw 2 very sexy Saiyan women walk in and line up before him. Then he saw the Lyan, which seemed to be caught up in something on the ceiling. Idiot... Then he watched the Karper, which he quenched back for a second, and last was the human. He awed at how beautiful the little creature was. Kami...she's beautiful...her hair it's blue and her eyes the same, she's so exotic looking! WAIT! --HOLD UP?! What am I talking about?! You didn't want a mate remember, Vegeta? Yes...but she's just so damn beautiful. I wonder what she looks like without clothes...SHIT! The innocent creature before him lined up and they waited for the King and Prince to come to them.  
  
"Ladies, you are here today to compete for the title of Queen of Vegetasei. I have picked you from various places so that every Saiyan heir may have different qualities that makes him the strongest." the King started before Charlotte's hand rose immediately. The King nodded for her to speak.  
  
"Um...then why is the Earthling here? You said you wanted to heirs powerful, but that would only make them weaker. Am I right? Of--" Charlotte was cut off by Bulma who finally found the power to defend her own race.  
  
"The reason he wants a human is because no matter what he's still going to end up strong, he'd just end up smarter too. Unlike Saiyans all they care for is fighting. So if the heir were to be half human, then he could reason too, making his attacks more elaborate and his skills more planned out, so as to beat the enemy quicker by hitting him where it hurts most!" Bulma spoked not skipping a beat making them all turn to her with raised eyebrows. Everyone was quiet for a minute.  
  
She's smart also...damn smart and beautiful, she's perfect so far...WAIT STOP THINKING THIS!! Vegeta thought mentally smacking himself.  
  
"She's absolutely right! Good answer, Ms. Briefs," the King stated enthusiastically. Bulma smirked and cocked her head to her left real quick to entice Charlotte to attack her or something. Charlotte gritted her teeth and scowled hatefully at Bulma. Bulma rolled her eyes and all the while Sheryl was watching while laughing inside at Bulma's childish side taking the best of her attitude at the moment. "Now, if I shall continue, this competition will contain tests that works you up to the final match, they will consist of manners, elegance, conversation, and attitude. If you feel like you will not be able to stay within these rules please raise your hand and I'll have a guard escort you back to you home." One hand rose through the air. It was Lauren. The King nodded and some guards started to gather Lauren's things and one picked her up seeing as how she was still chasing that butterfly, and started to walk away with her.  
  
"Ooo...where are we going? I want to go to the zoo!" Lauren screamed making all of them wince in pain because it was deafening.  
  
Bulma and Sheryl smiled at each other. One bitch gone, only two more to go! Bulma thought grinning inwardly. They all turned back to the King and the Prince.  
  
"As I continue, you will be given everything you need here and if you brought things that you wanted that's alright they were already sent to your rooms. You will room with one other girl. You two *pointing at Bulma and Sheryl* are sharing, and you two *pointing at Charlotte and Stacy* will. Prince Vegeta will show you to your rooms--" the King was cut off by a squeal from Charlotte. Bulma rolled her eyes along with everyone else save Stacy who was twirling her hair. "And we will see you tomorrow morning at 7am precisely in the ballroom and remember that ladies are never late." the King finished and he left leaving the girls and Vegeta together. He started out the door with the girls following. Charlotte ran up to the Prince and stood right by him grinning up at him. Vegeta noticed this and was agitated.  
  
"What do you want, harpy?!" he growled.  
  
"Oh I just want to stand near my future mate!" Charlotte replied.  
  
"No one said you will win. Stay behind me, no one is supposed to stand in front of a Prince." Vegeta said and just as he said that Bulma walked out in front of him. Nudging him purposely on the shoulder as she passed him. "EXCUSE ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Bulma turned and stared at him.  
  
"Sorry if I'm standing in front of you, oh dear Prince. It's just if you people didn't walk so freakin' slow I wouldn't have had to cut! Besides I don't know why you're escorting us when our names are on the freakin' door! Oh yeah and Charlotte your room was back that way!" Bulma said walking with Sheryl up to the door and noticing that it had a palm lock on it. The Prince walked up smirking.  
  
"This is why I escort you. You can't get in without my help, weak human." Vegeta smirked. Bulma just smirked back.  
  
"Is that what you say? Well stand back." she said while the others watched her pull out a capsule and opened it allowing a floating toolbox next to her. She took out some clear paper that looked like a windowpane and pulled out Vegeta's hand (which he was shocked at such force she put into it; A/N: maybe b/c he didn't want her touching his hand?!) and pressed the paper down onto it creating all of his prints. Bulma then slid it into a large rectangular prism that read gloves on it and typed some things into it's mini keyboard and out popped an elastic glove that she placed on. She placed her hand on the palm reader and in seconds the door opened saying 'Welcome Prince Vegeta.' (A/N: I'm sorry if that confused you all! I got confused typing it!)  
  
"Wow..." Sheryl said as she took all the effects in. Vegeta just smirked. She proves her smarts again. This one might be interesting. I'M THINKING IT AGAIN! GOD!! Vegeta thought and then again mentally smacking himself for thinking such a thought.  
  
"Tata!" Bulma said to the rest as her and Sheryl walked into the enormous room. It had two king sized beds with drapery all around it to keep out sunlight. Two enormous bathrooms with Jacuzzi tubs that could fit nearly 8 people each! In the main room they had a huge area to lay and relax with a couple of big beanbag chairs and a comfy couch. Bulma's mouth dropped. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS HEAVEN!!" she screamed and her and Sheryl both jumped on the beds. (A/N: WARNING TO ALL READERS: DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT JUMP ON BEDS REPEATEDLY. I DID AT A HOTEL AND IT BROKE (of course I fell and hit my friends who all fell to the floor causing a major outburst from my mom) CAUSING US TO PAY A LOT OF MONEY!)  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, I hope you enjoyed that rather long chapter. If you could please review and tell me how I'm doing! I know that the whole taking NC-17 off the site ticks everyone off, but I must say that I can't write lemons so it probably doesn't bother me as much as it bothers the people who can actually write them. I'm not saying that I don't like lemons I'm just saying that it sucks for the people who enjoy writing them can't express their opinion because of that! Oh well...I think it said something like when you rate it R no one under 17 should read it. I don't know...I hope to write my funny version of the LOTR (Lord of the Rings) soon. It's like the Fellowship of the Marker. It's a whole story about school supplies. My friends and me made it up and it's rather funny! So whenever it comes out I hope you can check that out!  
  
Oh and I got an email from my friend cousin in New Zealand about the whole taking NC-17 off Fanfiction.net was ridiculous. She likes to write them and hell, she's rather good. But since that happened I don't think she's going to post any up. Oh well, what I read when she was over in America was really good! Anywho, she wrote me an email, which was full of "New Zealand" cuss words that her friends taught her, and I could barely read it until she finally stopped and continued in my language of the South. She was literally pissed that now that Media Miner wasn't working and Fanfiction.net wasn't taking NC-17 stories she would have to search for a site to post them. Oh well good luck for her! Oh and if she says, "mate" one more time I'm going to scream! I think moving to New Zealand has gotten her all funky.  
  
You know what to do! REVIEW! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (hehe...a lot of little stars!) * * * * * * * * * * V 


	3. Chapter 3: A party at 7am! Why would an...

A/N: Hiya! Once again, here I am. I'm glad that I got the last chapter up and running b/c I didn't think that I could finish it. Oh well...I hope you enjoy this chapter in it they meet in ballroom for what? Bulma and Vegeta have a sort of fight in this one, so sorry if they're not together yet for you people! Anywho, I hope you will enjoy this chapter! You're just gonna have to read it! Please R&R!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tournament for Queen  
  
  
  
Bulma's drapery surrounding her bed that was big enough to fit 12 people opened and Sheryl let her head pop in. Bulma covered her face with her comfy blanket.  
  
"Waky, waky (A/N: I hate it when my mom does that to get me up for church!!)" Sheryl said causing Bulma to answer.  
  
"5 more minutes!" she replied from under the covers. (A/N: I do that all the time! I hate waking up, if I had it my way school wouldn't start till like 3pm and then end at like 3pm so technically you're not really going to school. oh well back to the story!)  
  
Sheryl tossed the covers off her and pulled Bulma out of bed. Just as Bulma opened her eyes she glanced at the side clock which read in red electronic numbers 6:43 am. Her eyes shot open and she jumped practically over Sheryl and rushed to the bathroom. Sheryl was already dressed and ready to go, after countless times to wake Bulma up, she gave up after while.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Bulma yelled from the bathroom her mouth full of toothpaste. Sheryl chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I tried. You sleep like a rock, Bulma. It wouldn't have helped you very much if I had pour water on you now would it? You'd just be yelling at me for that." Sheryl explained and messed with the hem of her dress. Bulma darted into the shower washing her hair and hopped out and pulled on a shower robe. She quickly dried her hair that ended up in flowing curls naturally. She pulled two front parts back and fitted them with a clasp. She looked at her reflection and noticed that she really didn't need make- up. Her complection was perfect. She grinned then rushed out to the room and search for an outfit through her clothes.  
  
"Bulma..." Sheryl said catching her attention to point at the dress hanging on her dresser door. Bulma ran to it, took it from the hanger, and put it on, all in all admiring it's beauty.  
  
It was a black strapless gown that hugged her form nicely showing off her very feminine curves, it was made of the purest silk, and down the back it was v-shaped cutting about an inch before her "lower lower" back. Her shoes were black strapped shoes that were complicated to get on, for Sheryl had to help her. As Bulma and Sheryl looked at their reflections in the large mirror they gasped. Bulma's hair, after she had redone it a couple of times, was up in a bun with curls hanging down all around, most of which were framing her face. Sheryl's outfit, well that was completely different. Sheryl wore a skirt that went to her knees with a white blouse. Her purple hair was down and straight as always with two braids coming down every once in a while all around. Her shoes were slip on 1/2" heels that were black. Once they had finished freshing themselves up they heard a knock at their door. Sheryl rushed to see who it was.  
  
"Yes?" Sheryl asked the strange man in front of her.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me find...Ms. Charlotte Demandez's room is?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you need her?" Sheryl was just so curious as to ask. The man studdered and blushed, but proceeded to keep his cool.  
  
"I-I am to es-escort her to the ballroom, mi-ss." he answered. Sheryl raised an eyebrow at his reaction to her question but just pointed down the hallway.  
  
"3 doors down (A/N: does anyone else know that band? I think they're from England, but I love them they came to the BIG SPRING JAM here and I got their autograph! Sorry off the subject, if you're slow the band is 3 Doors Down!) to your left." Sheryl said. The man nodded his head in thanks and walked down the hallway. Sheryl rolled her eyes and closed the door. Only to open it again when Bulma came to the door ready to go.  
  
"Who was it?" she asked.  
  
"Some idiot asking directions to Charlotte's room." Sheryl answered as they closed the door and proceeded down the hall to the ballroom.  
  
"Oh. I wonder what we're doing? Why do we have to dress up? I never dress up! I feel like Barbie!" Bulma replied then started to complain.  
  
"Barbie? Who's that?" Sheryl asked.  
  
"Oh, it's a really pretty fancy doll at Earth that you dress up. It's a play toy. She always dresses up and always looks pretty no matter what." Bulma said as they passed random guards who wistled at them.  
  
"Oh. Oh well, I still don't know what we're going to do, but whatever it is I'm sure it has to deal with a party." Sheryl answered. Bulma looked at her quzzically.  
  
"A party? At 7am? That's rediculous! Why would anyone have a party at 7am?!" Bulma questioned outraged in laughter. They finally reached the ballroom and heard music and lots of talking coming from it. The doors opened for them and they walked into a party.  
  
"Hey, I told you it was a party! There must be over 4,000 people here! This is amazing..." Sheryl replied awed by the party and the people. Bulma looked at her surroundings about to embark on her journey when she was pulled by Sheryl.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Look at Charlotte. That dress couldn't fit a mouse let alone her!" Sheryl said pointing over to where Charlotte and Stacy stand. Charlotte was wearing the shortest dress imaginible! It was cremy white with sparkles all over it and it ended about right after her "lower lower lower" back. It was supported by two flimsy straps that one right then was just hanging off her shoulder begging to break the only thing holding up the dress. Her black unruly hair was down and crimped giving her that slut look even more. Bulma and Sheryl cringed in disgust.  
  
********~~~~~~~  
  
Charlotte made her way through the crowd, on her way getting pinch by every male in sight, who was then hit by their girlfriends repeatedly, to Vegeta who was leaning against an enormous column that held the ceiling.  
  
"Hello, Prince Vegeta." Charlotte spoke every so seductively. Vegeta looked at her then eyed her up and down.  
  
"You look like a whore." he spat. Charlotte took in a breath.  
  
"No, I look like a goddess." she easily stepped to him resting her hands on his shoulders. "One that could easily tempt you..." she whispered in his ear. Vegeta wasn't fazed a bit. Instead he pushed her away with enough force that made her fall into the next person that was 10 feet away.  
  
"You will never touch or speak to the Prince of all Saiyans that way again, whore!" Vegeta yelled then stomped away leaving a startled crowd and a pissed Charlotte. Stacy came to the rescue and helped Charlotte get to her feet until Charlotte pushed Stacy away and walked off.  
  
Vegeta walked off to a private balcony that wasn't occupied. He leaned on the edge and peered off into the ocean. The mountains in the distance gave it that paradise look though it was far from it. He sighed and continued to stare until he was no longer alone.  
  
~~~~~******  
  
Bulma glanced at all the people in the room. She had already lost Sheryl who was in deep conversation with some guy she probably didn't know, and now she didn't have anyone to talk to. She wandered a bit till she saw a doorway. Being the curious girl she was she decided to go through it. She ended up on a now occupied balcony.  
  
******~~~~~  
  
Vegeta turned to the person and noticed it was that Bulma girl that he seemed fond of all of a sudden. He eyed her up and down and noticed that she was indeed a beauty. She's absolutely beautiful...her eyes, her skin, her hair, her curves, her--AGAIN! DAMMIT! Vegeta thought as she looked him right back and he didn't notice.  
  
"Um...hi." she started hoping to get at least a 2 second conversation out of him. Vegeta just grunted in response. At least I got a response... Bulma thought positively. "I didn't know that you were here, well I didn't really know there was a balcony here in the first place, I just kinda--"  
  
"What exactly do you want, woman?" Vegeta asked seeing as how she interupted his quiet time.  
  
"Just a conversation." she answered quite simply and he eyed her once again.  
  
"What kind of conversation could you possibly offer, to someone of such higher status than you yourself. Oh and just to let you know, you look ugly in that." he replied. Bulma's temper rose.  
  
"Excuse me?! I have you notice that I am a beautiful and brillant woman who can overpower in status even people like you!" she snapped back.  
  
"Yes? Is that true? Is that also why you have so many debts you can't pay off, is that part of your scheme of hiding your true status from us? Or do you just lie to your own Prince and make a complete fool of yourself?" he questioned rather quickly. Bulma glared at him, her temper boiling beyond this point.  
  
"Just because I'm not some yuppy little slutty thing like Charlotte, that makes me totally inferior to you and them? I have you know that I was the smartest and still am the smartest person on Earth and here! Just because I don't whore my way up the status line that makes me the scum of this planet?! Is that what you're saying?" Bulma yelled. Vegeta chuckled slightly. You are brave little one, I give you that. Vegeta thought inwardly.  
  
"You dare to raise your voice to a Prince?" he asked turning back to his original bad-ass self.  
  
"Yes, I do. How dare you raise your voice to a lady?" she asked back quickly. Vegeta was a good 2" taller than her, for which when he stood up right in her face she had to glance upward to reach his onyx eyes. (A/N: Because Of His Onyx Eyes is like one of the best fics I've ever read!! I love it and you should all check it out! Even though it's really long, it's addictive! I love it! Sorry back to story!)  
  
"Yes, I do. Besides your not really a lady, more of a commoner and that makes me wonder, 'Why on Vegetasei is a commoner in this competition in the first place?'" Vegeta spat back. Bulma was furious, tears brimmed her eyelids, but she held them back for she did not want to deminish herself entirely from the Prince and be embarrassed. She glared at him hurtfully.  
  
"Because when it comes down to it, I'm the only one who could reason on this damn planet! If Freezia were to come right now, you'd all be in fighting position ready to fight. Would you think that he might know that you are? No, you wouldn't. And who would be the only person who could build a ki-shield big enough to cover an entire planet that's only 2 cenimeters big? Me! Who would save all your asses? ME! So don't give me this 'Oh why is she here?' shit because I'm not one to be easily broken!" Bulma yelled her tears evaporating from their place. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You say you can build things?" Vegeta asked totally changing the subject. Bulma's face softened.  
  
"Yes, I can build all sorts of things." Bulma replied her temper calming completely as if the last few seconds never happened.  
  
"What type things?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh...um..ki-shields, GRs, swords, guns, capsules, well everything really." Bulma answered. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"GR? What in the name of Kami is a GR?" he asked.  
  
"GR stands for Gravity Room. It's a large room where you can spar, usually only one person can be in it at a time to spar, you can raise the gravity in the room to make training much more difficult and you have sparring bots and a voice activated computer system inside. Basically, I built it to see if someone could beat Freezia." Bulma said.  
  
I could become the Legendary with this device...yes! I'll make her, no force her to make one for me then I could train enough to become the Legendary! And on the plus side, she'll have to come and fix it all the time any--I NEED TO CHILL!! AGAIN WITH THIS SHIT? Vegeta thought mentally smacking himself for the last thought. He turned to Bulma this time with his famous smirk.  
  
"Build me one." he ordered. Bulma stared at him like he was on fire.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't think that insulting me about my status, calling me ugly, talk to me like I'm a whore, and now you want me to build you a GR?! Yeah right! After that much, you should be happy I even told you that!" Bulma replied snapatically. Vegeta now held a ki-ball right in front of her face. It started to heat Bulma's face, but she didn't move an inch.  
  
"Build one or die." he threatened. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"I thought you knew all about me. I thought you knew where I live, I live in the worst. Do you not think I have had several ki-balls pointed at my head? Go ahead. I mean it shoot it." Bulma now ordered.  
  
"Are you insane woman?! This will kill you! Build it for me now!" Vegeta ordered for he didn't really want to shoot the ball, he just thought it might scare her.  
  
"I'm serious. Shoot it now!" Bulma commanded. Vegeta closed his eyes tightly, but pulled his hand down and the ki-ball disappeared. Bulma stared with a shocked expression at him. "Why didn't you shoot it?"  
  
"You're not worth my energy." Vegeta answered. Bulma smirked.  
  
"No, I think you were just scared of killing a woman. Well at least trying. See, any other man would do it. So why don't you? Do it. Be a man." she taunted. Vegeta turned back to her and brought his hand back up again and this time let the ki-ball go.  
  
  
  
~~~~~******  
  
A/N: HAHA! Oh god, I can just see the expressions on your faces now! I'M SORRY IT'S A CLIFFY! It was just the best place to stop so you will all review or you won't get another chapter, how's that?! j/k! You'll still get chapters...the next one will probably be tomorrow, who knows! Anywho, sorry again about the cliffy, but I really want you to review and then you can read the next chapter! Oh yeah, I didn't really want them to fight but you have to make them fight sometime, and well they do. But in the next few chapters you get to see just how much they eventually start to love each other. So yeah, it'll be a while. This story I plan on making a long one. I don't know. I just want tons of REVIEWS!  
  
Tell your friends, Tell your family, Tell all your kins, I want at least 25 reviews by when? *everybody yells* BY TODAY!  
  
It doesn't matter when I get the reviews, just let people know I want at least 25! Please enjoy this story!!  
  
If you want to be on my mailing list for updates: Non-members: Just review and leave your email address please! I don't want to search!  
  
Members with email addresses in their profile: Just sign in and review then I'll read your profile for your email address and add you  
  
Members with no email address in their profile: PLEASE I BEG OF YOU GIVE ME YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS! YOU MUST HAVE ONE SOMEWHERE, AND IF NOT GO TO YAHOO.COM AND GET A FREE ONE! Review with it or email me it at: LegolasLOTRarchr@aol.com  
  
Thanks a bunch!! Review there!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * V 


	4. Chapter 4: A drunk Sheryl and an angry ...

A/N: Alright! 4th chapter...this is getting good! I had no clue now that you could upload documents from WordPad! I'm such an idiot! I should have tried that earlier! Oh and I'm sorry if the last chapter had many typographical errors b/c I don't have spell check! That's another reason I need Microsoft Word! So you get my picture, of the state I'm in! Anywho, in this chapter, which you probably have been waiting anxiously for (well I hope so!), you find out what happens that didn't in the last chapter! What a surprise! Then I'm working on a couple of poems that I'm going to post that apparently we do in Drama, so let's just get to the story shall we, wasting too much time with the Author's Note!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tournament for Queen  
  
  
  
Bulma kept her eyes open and noticed that they ki-ball was merely centimeters from her face, burning and burning, till it finally vanished into thin air. She had to admit, that she was scared when he actually raised his hand back. Though she had taunted him, she did that to everyone who held one in her face, and they shot it but seeing as how she wore a ki- shield it was absorb and that would scare the people to death for they'd run off screaming bloody murder. She had never been scared before, never like this. She didn't know why it was, then she finally remembered. SHIT SHIT SHIT! My ki-shield is at home!! SHIT SHIT SHIT! Man! He could've killed me!! But he didn't... Bulma thought mentally stabbing herself for being the biggest idiot known to mankind. Vegeta finally took down his hand.  
  
"Why didn't you shoot it?" she asked once more, now breathing heavily.  
  
"You don't have a ki-shield on. Besides, if I wanted to kill you I would do far worse." he replied. Bulma raised her hand to her chest and noticed it was going up and down in a rhythmic motion quite fast.  
  
"Yes...I know now. That was stupid of me." Bulma answered truthfully.  
  
"More than stupid." he added. "So are you going to make me the machine or not?" Bulma sighed.  
  
"Do I really have a choice?" she asked.  
  
"No, you don't. You'll do exactly what you're Prince tells you to do!" he yelled back. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey! I get the picture; you're a Prince, OK! I GET IT! I'm not deaf, how many times do you have to repeat that!" Bulma spat back. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Till you treat me with the respect I deserve, woman." he said.  
  
"Whatever..." she answered trying to fiddle a curl that fell in front of her face. She walked over to the edge of the balcony and proceeded to look out to the ocean the wind picked up and blew her hair a bit giving it that ocean wave look as it flowed. Vegeta kinda stared at her noticing that she was even more beautiful like that.  
  
This is confusing! I'm not supposed to feel something...weird. She's making me feel funny; maybe it's something I ate! But she's just really beautiful like that... he thought finally not trying to kill himself for thinking it.  
  
I feel his eyes on me for some reason...it's probably just me. He's probably staring at how ugly I look. WAIT! I'm beautiful and if he can't see that than he's an asshole! Wait didn't I already think he was one? Do I actually like him? HA! Yeah right... Bulma thought while sneaking a glance at Vegeta. She noticed that he was staring at her, but not with a look of disgust. She smiled and looked back at the ocean. She finally turned around.  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked. Vegeta suddenly snapped out of his trance and glared hatefully at her.  
  
"Not at all. You're hideous." he lied plainly. She glared back angrily.  
  
"Then why on Earth were you staring at me?" she questioned. He blanked out but came back.  
  
"I was just so surprised, that someone could be born that ugly, and I wondered what your parents looked like. Cause you get your genes from them." he replied. Bulma laughed.  
  
"Right, whatever." she said and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, are you going to build the machine?" he ordered but his tone was way off that. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"I'll be at your quarters in 30 minutes," she answered then she was gone.  
  
I'm really going to enjoy this... Vegeta thought then turned to leave also.  
  
********~~~~~  
  
Bulma finally caught up with Sheryl who was still in conversation with the same guy, but she was carrying a drink this time. She seemed a bit tipsy also and she was laughing tremendously with this guy. She walked up and the man whispered something in Sheryl's ear, which created Sheryl to take another drink and nod her head while laughing harder. Bulma walked up and snatched the drink away from the unaware Sheryl. Sheryl turned to her and smiled woozily.  
  
"Hiya there, *HICCUP* Mary!" Sheryl greeted.  
  
"Sheryl, my name is Bulma. What have you been drinking?" she asked.  
  
"Oh...hi Bulma. I'm just drinking this drink that what's his name gave me. Hey where'd he go?" Sheryl asked turning around quickly but she tripped over her own feet and laughed hysterically on the ground. Bulma helped her "apparently" light body up and let her lean on her shoulder till she got her balance. "Whoops, I think I tripped...he-e." Bulma turned to look for the guy and couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
Damn! Where'd that bastard go?! Oh god...what would he have done with Sheryl if I hadn't have come now? Oh I don't even want to think that. Ok, I have to get her to our room then get to that GR. Bulma thought then turned back to Sheryl.  
  
"Do you think you can walk?" Bulma asked. Sheryl turned to her.  
  
"You have three heads, Mary...yes of course I can walk." Sheryl answered.  
  
"My name is Bulma, once again. I don't know where in the hell you came up with Mary, but oh well. Can you help me help you get to our room?" Bulma asked. Sheryl nodded her head. Bulma let her lean on her shoulder as they left the ballroom and down the hall to their room, which Sheryl staggered to. Bulma opened the door and led Sheryl to her bed. She lay her down and Sheryl instantly fell asleep. Bulma looked at her and sighed. She closed the drapery and walked over to her dresser and changed clothes into some work clothes.  
  
She dressed in plain tight blue jeans and a black tank, which read 'Archer' (A/N: that's what I want to be an expert at! I think archery is so cool! Ok sorry!) with some Puma tennis shoes. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and continued on her way to the Prince's quarters.  
  
She got there about 10 minutes late, and she knew that the Prince was mad when she found him pacing back and forth in front of his quarters with a huge frown on his face. She walked up steadily and he turned to her.  
  
"You're late." He stated simply.  
  
"Yeah well, someone drugged Sheryl." Bulma excused herself and followed him into his room.  
  
"That shouldn't have kept you." He replied.  
  
"You should be worried! She's one of the contestants! Don't you care?" Bulma shouted.  
  
"No.I didn't ask for this competition my father organized this all without my consent, do you think I would actually care? If they can't keep from getting drunk from some stranger than they aren't worthy to be Queen." Vegeta answered. Bulma shut up for the time being, she really didn't hear what he said because she was so fixated on his room.  
  
It had a towering ceiling and huge French doors that lead out to a huge balcony. He had a king-sized bed that had massive long velvet drapes that hung all around it like hers, only more beautiful. The room was far larger than hers and it had less stuff. It had a dresser with a huge mirror on it and his bed but that was about it. There was a door that he led her to, and which he opened it she found a humongous bathroom with a huge tub and shower that could easily fit everyone in the city. He then led her through another door, which led to an empty room with no windows or anything. She figured this is where he used to spar by himself.  
  
"This is where you will build the machine. And I expect this machine to be done by the end of today. If it's not you'll have hell to pay." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"WHAT?! THE END OF TODAY!?" Bulma yelled in confusion. "That's impossible! This machine takes a LEAST three days to complete!" Vegeta got rather close to her.  
  
"You will have this machine done before the end of the day, or there will be hell to pay." He growled. Bulma glared at him angrily, but sighed and nodded.  
  
"Fine, I'll try my best." She gave up. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her that she didn't fight back, but nodded in agreement when she gave in.  
  
"Good. I'll be back by the end of the day." He said then left the room.  
  
Bulma looked at the empty room and sighed deeply.  
  
"Well.I better get to work." Bulma said then she pulled out her capsules and began to work.  
  
**********~~~~~~~~  
  
SaiyanMad ~ I want to personally thank you for the idea for the hot tub idea! I'm totally going to use it! Though I really don't know how I will write it. Email me to help me come up with it. Thanks again for the idea! Legolas all the way!!  
  
A/N: ok, I really hoped you liked that chapter no matter how short it was! I'm sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter and then again, it did keep you to review! Hehe. as you can see there's no cliffy in this chapter, thank god. Oh well.  
  
Ya know what really bugged me, sorry to say this but somebody named Lyndra emailed me after she reviewed with stuff like I'm not Legolas' real wife she is, and that I can have the clone of Orlando Bloom while she has the original.  
  
AS IF I WOULD AGREE TO THAT! Just to let you know don't email me that shit, ok! I'm the one and only for Orlando and Legolas in my and my friends eyes, if you don't agree with that I DON'T CARE SO DON'T EMAIL IT TO ME! God.I don't care if you think you are, that's your opinion and I don't want to hear it. Ok, good to get it off my chest. I just really got ticked off by that and I thought you should know not to do that. I'm not trying to be mean to her or to anyone else that's reading this, but just don't please.  
  
I still want you to review please! The rest of you people are really nice and I want you to continue reviewing and reading this story please!!! I love you all!!  
  
Thank again!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
V 


	5. Chapter 5: Gone

A/N: Ok, chapter 5 is up and running! I'm so glad it is! I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter, even though I'm sorry to all of you that I'm not going to go on and on with the bickering and fighting cause it's starting to get on my nerves! I'm getting them together sooner or later, but I'm thinking of making them at least nice to each other when they're alone. I'm sick or writing yelled and screamed, and let's just say that I'm sick of writing about them fighting. They'll just have to be nicer to each other, though I'm not going to make Vegeta OOC, which I don't know if he is now or not, BUT I'M NOT! At least I hope I don't. He won't say thank you or crap like that and suddenly turn Pee Wee Hurman on her, he's just going to care more, I guess you would say. Anyway, hope it works! Here's the story!  
  
  
  
Tournament for Queen  
  
  
  
Vegeta talked with his father till there was finally an no end to their conversation. He was bored beyond reason, as his father droned on about politics with the rest of the chairboard in high places. His thoughts seemed to drift more and more back to that blue-haired pixie that he suddenly can't stop thinking about. Is this how I'm supposed to feel? Is this what is feels like to know who your mate should be? I can't stop thinking about her...her eyes, her hair, her lips, her body...Kami! What a body...and that attitude, one almost to rival mine. Am I supposed to feel weird inside or was it something I ate? OH! I don't know and I don't give a shit! I don't want to freak out about that now! He thought but then again his thoughts drifted back to her once again.  
  
"...and if we act now we can totally wipe out their pathetic race! All we have to do is--" the King soon stared at his now head on the table asleep son. "BOY! WAKE UP!" Vegeta slowly lifted his head and glared at his father.  
  
"What is it you want, old man?!" Vegeta asked irritably. The King grew furious that his son would talk to him in such a manner and in front of others.  
  
"BOY! You will not address me that way, you understand?! Since you have no tolerance what-so-ever for this manner we are discussing, then you shall leave!" the King stated. Vegeta got up and started to walked away his tail swinging softly behind him. "Where do you think you're going?!" Vegeta turned to his father with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I'm leaving, like you said I should. Because I scarcely doubt that I would learn anything from your monsterous droning, so I decided to leave like you said." Vegeta answered snappingly. The King was going to respond till he just shook his head and waved his hand in a 'shooing' manner. Vegeta thanked the high heavens and got out of there.  
  
As he walked down the hallway, he noticed that it was now nightfall. That woman better be done with that machine or...or, or, or... he thought but soon enough he couldn't think of really doing anything to her, well except some other things that ran through his mind that he would never utter speak. (A/N: Nor would I write! You know what thoughts, people, don't ask!) As he really thought about it he couldn't even imagine himself bringing any type of harm to her. As he was doing his thinking he ran into the strangest of characters. It was a young man, about in his 20s, with bright blond hair, and purple eyes (A/N: Don't ask again...), he was well built and looked as though he was a retired soldier.  
  
"Whoa, sorry man." he said as he stepped back a pace.  
  
"Watch where you step, you fucking idiot!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Prince Vegeta?" he asked dumbly.  
  
"Yes. What are you doing near my father's quarters at night?!" Vegeta questioned urgently.  
  
"Oh...this is your father's quarters, you mean the King's quarters?" he asked.  
  
"YES YOU IDIOT, SEEING AS HOW I'M A PRINCE THAT WOULD MAKE MY FATHER A KING WOULD IT NOT?!" Vegeta yelled as the wind seemed to pick up outside.  
  
"Oh yeah...well this is not where I wanted to go. Do you happen to know where Sheryl O'Connor's room is located?" he asked.  
  
"Why would you need to know that?" Vegeta questioned slowly searching this guy for some sort of confirmation that he wasn't a good person. (A/N: He's a bad person...if you couldn't understand me! I can't write worth crap! ^- ^Uu)  
  
"Oh yeah, my name is Corey (A/N: that's a guy at school that I hate to death! he like cussed out my grandfather and stuff! he's an asshole! oh well back to story!). She wanted me to come over for a while so we could spar." he lied smiling a bit like he knew exactly what he was doing. Vegeta looked him over once more and pointed down the hallway.  
  
"Down that hall, take a left, then a right and it's the third floor on the right." Vegeta directed sighing a bit. Corey smiled in thanks and took off toward the room in quite a hurry. Vegeta shook his head and continued on his walk to his quarters down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~*******  
  
"There...done!" Bulma said snapping the lid of the connector down and stepped back, covered in grease and oil, though she still looked beautiful, and admired her work. Just as she did the door opened and the Prince walked in. His eyes expanded as he saw the GR.  
  
"What do you think? Kami, am I good or what?" Bulma questioned. Vegeta looked her up and down when she looked away and noticed that she looked hot covered in grease. He looked away when she looked back at him. "So?"  
  
"It's suitible, but we don't know if it works or not." Vegeta stated. Bulma frowned at him.  
  
"Can't you just say I did good?" Bulma asked irritated. Vegeta smirked. He stepped inside and Bulma followed egar to hear what he had to say. Wait? Why am I egar? Do I really like this asshole? Maybe...I mean he is sexy, kami check out that ass! Bulma took a sneak peak of Vegeta's butt as they walked in and grinned as some 'certain thoughts' ran through her head at that moment. Damn...maybe I do like him...maybe I like him a lot...  
  
Vegeta checked out the inside scanning over it to make sure there were no loose ends or problems he wanted her to fix at that moment.  
  
"You did good." he replied and that made Bulma grin wider.  
  
"Thank you." she answered. Vegeta just 'humphed', which she just figured is his own personal way of saying thanks without actually saying it.  
  
"Woman, who's this Corey man?" Vegeta suddenly had to ask.  
  
"Corey? Never heard of him...why?" she asked confused.  
  
"That bastard ran into me and asked for directions to your room to see that weird purple haired friend of yours." he said turning scanning the GR with his hands this time.  
  
"Sheryl? What did you say?" she asked now starting to get scared.  
  
"He said that she wanted him to spar with her or something like that." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Yes, but what did you do?" Bulma questioned urgently.  
  
"I gave him the directions." Vegeta replied. Bulma stepped back with bad thoughts that ran through her head at that moment. Vegeta turned to her and saw her and wondered what the hell was going on. "What's the matter, woman?" he asked with a little sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"You led him there...oh kami...Sheryl!" Bulma yelled running out of the GR and out of his quarters. Vegeta, still clueless as to what was happening, followed her and when they got to the room they saw the door was forced open and inside everything was shrewed across the room. Bulma gasped and ran to Sheryl's bed forcing open the curtains and finding the covers thrown off the bed. Tears brimmed her eyes as she ran to the bathrooms and checked all the cabinets. Tears now falling freely from her face she slid down the wall crying silently and breathing deeply.  
  
"She's gone...gone. He took her...that was the guy at the party." Bulma repeated over and over again silently. Vegeta took in all the mess and what exactly must have gone on here. Sheryl's gone...she's gone. I can't believe it! This isn't happening!  
  
Vegeta saw his angel in a crying heap and walked over to her. He lifted her onto her feet only to have her cave into his arms crying her eyes out.  
  
"She's gone, she's gone. He took her! That bastard took her!" Bulma cried. Instinctively, really not knowing what to do, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and actually hugged her. She relaxed in his touch and was a bit surprised, but that wasn't the point of matter now.  
  
Sheryl was gone, and she doubted if she was coming back.  
  
*******~~~~~  
  
Vegeta: Are you TRYING to make me a pansy?!  
  
AQOM: Ah...no. That was sweet! At least I thought it was...  
  
Sam (my brother): HAHA! VEGETA'S A MOMMA'S BOY!  
  
Vegeta: *growls* SHUT UP BOY! *blows my brother away to Mars* *humph*  
  
AQOM: DUDE! Do that again with my other brother!  
  
A/N: Sorry if that was a little too short for you, I wrote this in 30 minutes! Hehe...anywho, I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Oh just about 15 minutes ago I went and got my life-size stand-up of Legolas!!!! I'm SOOOO HAPPY!! I like stuck his head out my window and was like waving to all these people and my mom thought I was an idiot and rolled up the windows she was so embarrassed. I can't help it I LOVE HIM!! AND HE'S SO FREAKIN' HOTT!!!  
  
Anywho, I'm saving up to buy the Platium Extended Edition of LOTR (Lord of the Rings) that's 4 disks on DVD!! It's going to come out soon, I CAN'T WAIT!! Though it'll probably be like 40 bucks! I've got 23! Hah! Anywho, REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * V 


	6. Chapter 6: HOT TUB!

A/N: Ok, next chapter up finally! I've been so busy, with moving and with homework, which I don't want to do! Algebra and Biology suck! I wish we didn't have to take them! They're giving me a headache! Ok, in this chapter you get what you want from Sheryl ok. I've gotten so many reviews with 'OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO SHERYL?!' and stuff...I didn't know you guys liked her that much. Don't let this chapter freak you out please, she'll come back later! I just can't keep writing about her, well b/c she's going to have to leave anyway to make this story make any sense! So just read and review and you'll totally find out what happens! Thanks a bunch!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tournament for Queen  
  
  
  
It has now been 2 months since Sheryl disappearance (A/N: I SKIPPED A LOT OF TIME HERE!!) and the palace was busy with the now on going tournament for the new Queen of Vegetasei. They eagerly awaited the final duel and waited in huge anticipation.  
  
Bulma stepped out of her new room which was relocated to like 3 doors down from the Prince so she could easily come and fix his machine. She noticed he seemed to break it a lot, even for someone with his strength, he still manages to break it far worse than the destruction of the planet could. It's like he wants me to stay there...he does watch me everytime I do it... Bulma soon shook off that thought and proceeded down the hall to her destination. She planned on seeing how the search for Sheryl was coming along. Ever since Sheryl disappeared, Bulma had been on her toes watching and searching for her. That Corey who took her, she prayed, would at least send some note saying that she was alright, but Bulma knew that was asking for too much. The silence was better than getting a note and then worrying about her from then on. Bulma seemed to fade away from reality when Sheryl left (A/N: We know she didn't really LEAVE exactly, but don't worry with that!), and concentrated on the task she was actually there for, to become Queen.  
  
She walked down the hall till she saw Charlotte in one of her skimpy little bathing suits, well actually it wasn't really skimpy it was more like NOTHING! She wore a red thong with a red little tube top that barely covered her breasts (A/N: I'd like to thank SaiyanMad for the idea!). Bulma frowned in disgust at her as Charlotte smirked at her.  
  
"Why isn't it the large slut, Charlotte." Bulma greeted. Charlotte's smirk turned into a frown.  
  
"Can it bitch! I guess you have decided not to go to the next chapter of the tournament then have you?" Charlotte asked. Bulma was confused.  
  
"What chapter?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"We got a message from the King that we were to dress in a swim suit and continue down to the hot tub. It's only going to be us and the Prince. I think that you should stay if you feel inferior. Besides he'll be all mine by the time I walk in." Charlotte replied raising her head high along with her ego. Bulma laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you mean he'll be gone by the time you stepped in. He'll think he accidentally stumbled into the women's shower room with that suit!" Bulma laughed. Charlotte rolled her eyes and proceeded to the hot tub. Bulma laughed again and turned back around to her room. She then noticed she had a letter taped to her door. She must have forgotten to check that. She picked up the note and it read:  
  
Dear Ms. Briefs,  
  
Please go down to the hot tub room on the bottom floor for your next chapter of the tournament. This chapter will include how well you act and how you act against your competitor. You will be given 1 hour alone with the Prince each, then you will have 1 hour with him for the both of you together. When this task is through you are to go and dress for dinner.  
  
Thanks, King Vegeta  
  
P.S.~ The search on Sheryl O'Connor has yet to find her. We will contact you if anything new comes up. For the time being, Stacy Morris has left because of illness to some food. She will not continue for the rest of this tournament. Now, it's just you and Charlotte.  
  
Bulma smiled at the note. Two bitches gone, Stacy and the blond chick at first, now only Charlotte...Kami this is going to be hard. Wait! No it's not! That slut can't do anything but fight! Man I wish Sheryl was here to tell me how I'm going to win...I pray she's alright and safe! Bulma thought and went into her room to get ready.  
  
~~~~~*******  
  
Vegeta was sitting in his swim trunks in the hot tub staring at the ceiling when he heard the door open and in stepped the final two girls. Charlotte wearing practically nothing and Bulma wearing a t-shirt and shorts over her bathing suit. Must be shy...why on Vegetasei do I keep thinking about her?! Do I really think she might be the one to be my mate? Oh Kami... Vegeta thought and watched as Charlotte stepped in front of him and stepped into the hot tub. Bulma stepped out of the room much to Vegeta's surprised disappointment. He looked to Charlotte who was smirking at him. He had to admit that she was beautiful, but he tried to imagine her covered in grease like Bulma was and noticed that she looked really weird like that and shook the imagine from his mind before he threw up.  
  
"Vegeta..." Charlotte started seductively. Vegeta just rolled his eyes as she climb up right beside him and stroked his shoulder. (A/N: I like to rub my friend Donald's jacket like a pet on his shoulder b/c his jacket is so soft! I love the jacket! I want to marry the jacket! J/K!)  
  
"Do you think that you're making me feel anything?" Vegeta asked hoping not to get an answer but he recieved one.  
  
"Oh, but you are. Right now I bet you're thinking 'I wonder what she's like in bed...' aren't you?" Charlotte asked sexily in his ear and licked the lobe. (A/N: I'm not going to write anything gross between these two don't worry, that's just going to make me throw up!)  
  
Vegeta growled and pushed her off him. "You don't touch your Prince that way! And no I'm not thinking that! I can't occupy myself by thinking such thoughts that would make me worry that it might actually happen!" he yelled. Charlotte frowned and then looked to the water and they didn't really saying anything else for the rest of the hour.  
  
~~~~~*******  
  
Bulma looked up when she noticed that Charlotte walked back into the room. Bulma noticed the smirking expression on her face.  
  
"Have a good time trying, hon. We already made-out about 3 different times so if you think you're going to change his mind about me then your mistaking." Charlotte ended and walked across the room grabbing her towel from off a rack. Bulma stared at her jealously. Did they really do that? Am I jealous? Yes...that stupid bitch! Bulma though then walked into the hot tub room. She saw Vegeta sitting in the hot tub with his arms stretched out on either side of his very muscular body. He turned to face her and noticed she still had on clothes.  
  
"Unless you expect to get in here with your clothes on, I guess you should get on a bathing suit." he ordered. She rolled her eyes and took off her clothes (A/N: that didn't sound right) revealing a perfect body in a black stringed tankini with sparkles on it. She took her hair down and it cascaded round her shoulders and framed her face. She used her hands to try and cover herself and lower into the water at the same time. I knew he'd think I was revolting! Bulma thought to herself mentally smacking herself for wearing this bathing suit.  
  
Vegeta on the otherhand was sidetracked by how beautiful she actually was. When he saw her try and cover herself he smirked. I knew she was shy... he thought and went back to his staring rutine. When she was finally in the water she didn't really do anything but sit there. How can a creature so small be so beautiful? (A/N: he's like thinking of a butterfly, b/c butterflies are prettyful! and they a small too! but i didn't put that in b/c then he truly would sound like a pansy!) Bulma soon stared back at him with the same intensity that he did.  
  
Why does he have to be so sexy?! This is hard! I want to touch him, for him to hold me in the muscular arms and protect me...DID I JUST SAY THAT? I think I'm in love. Wait I can't be in love, love is for people who have known each other for years, this can't be love...but then there's love at first sight, but I hated him when I met him. But then when I got to know him better...he amazed me by how much he actually knows that doesn't involve fighting! Maybe I am in love...just a different kind then I thought. Bulma thought quickly as she fought inside herself.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma just stared at each other for a while till Bulma finally asked the question that had been bugging her.  
  
"Vegeta did you just kiss Charlotte?" she asked. Vegeta's eyes got wide as saucers and he stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"WHAT?! KISS THAT WHORE?" he yelled shockingly. Bulma looked away and grinned. So that little bitch lied did she? Hah! She thought and laughed inwardly. "WHAT IN THE HELL WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA?!"  
  
"Oh...Charlotte told me. Right after her time was up and she walked in her first were 'Yeah you can try hard bitch, but not get anywhere b/c me and him already made out at least 3 times!' So I was just wondering." Bulma replied. Vegeta leaned his head back and breathed outwardly.  
  
"No, I did not kiss her, or even touch her for that fact!" Vegeta said. She inched toward him a little more as he relaxed a bit. Vegeta smirked as she scooted over closer to him trying to make sure he wasn't looking but he knew by how close her own ki-signature was to him. He smirked. So this little minx likes making first advances... Vegeta thought and chuckled to himself. Soon Bulma had scooted herself right beside him and Vegeta's mind was now racing. Kami...she smells so good. What do her lips taste like? I'm starting to lose it now and this is just some little human. But this human will be my mate by whatever it takes. Vegeta thought and turned to her.  
  
Vegeta stared at her features and realized how beautiful she really was, and how much she resembled one of the old gods of the first world, Maylie. He didn't notice that she had turned to look at him too, and before he knew it she was kissing him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~*******  
  
A/N: Ok, was that good? I enjoy this now. 6th chapter and they're starting to realize that they really do love each other! hehe...  
  
Vegeta: *fuming* UGH! Why the hell did you make me soooo OOC!  
  
SM: SORRY!! I thought it was adorable with her kissing you! *Bulma walks in*  
  
Bulma: I think we're so cute! Veggie...  
  
Vegeta: *sweats b/c he's now missing her when she's right beside him* Ye- Yes?  
  
Bulma: *kisses him on the cheek* I think we're cute, *grabs him by the collar* don't you?!  
  
Vegeta: *gulps and nods*  
  
SM: *cracks up laughing* It seems Vegeta really isn't as tough as he thinks he is!  
  
Bulma: *turns to SM* What did you say?!  
  
SM: *glups and looks away* *suddenly my brother shows back up with a halo over his head* NOOOOOOO!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO COME BACK!  
  
Sam: King Kai is letting me come back for a week! Isn't that great?! *SM getting really mad*  
  
SM: I HATE YOU KING KAI!! I HATE YOU!!  
  
******* SaiyanMad: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THIS IDEA! You have to email me now! That's cool you're bro's name is Sam too, though I don't know if you dislike yours as much as I do mine!  
  
JluvsVeggie: Hehe...yeah i started the skits b/c I loved yours so much! You have to update Because of his Onyx Eyes! That's like my favorite story!  
  
Chrissy: Thanks for becoming addicted to this story, which I'm kinda surprised b/c this is not as good as any of the other stories that are excellent!  
  
Ashley: Sorry I can't do that whole Sheryl thing but don't worry she comes back later! You'll just have to keep reading and reviewing to find out! I might even write a chapter about what actually happened I don't know, should I?  
  
Angel of Halo: Yeah...well I wonder what happened to Sheryl too. I think I might write a chapter about what happened to her, but I'm not sure, I still don't know what happened and I'm the author!  
  
Little Pinky: That's so cool you live in New Zealand! So does my cousin! She came to visit this summer and I like saw all these pictures of it and I so want to live there! Also b/c I love LOTR!! I LOVE YOU ORLANDO!  
  
DBZ FANFICTION QUEEN: Sorry, I don't think Caroline has anything to do with this...where did I put her in? the author's note? I don't know probably. If I write the chapter about what happened to Sheryl you'll then find out if she's raped or not!  
  
Usuu Bishouji: That's so neato that me and you both have a Legolas stand! We have to kidnap the manager with the rubber bands and a battery soon and get the Pippin stand!!! HAHA! Bye twin!  
  
Kitty Demon: I don't know what's going to happen to Sheryl but if I write that chapter once again, you'll find out there! I think Vegeta might be available soon to blast away your sister, but stupid King Kai sent my brother back!!!! Nooooo!! torture!! You wouldn't get grounded if you just told your parents "well...she eloped, mom and dad, even at her age! But don't worry about her, I heard it was some rich rich dude!" HAHA...J/K! Yeah I will totally get that new LOTR DVD that's coming out!  
  
*********  
  
If you want the chapter about what happened to Sheryl email me and I'll see how many people I get who actually want it! Ok thanks! Oh yeah please review!! 65 reviews gets new chapter!!!  
  
* * * * * * * V 


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss and Kick

A/N: Ok, 7th chapter is up finally! I just ate the most disgusting blow pop ever! I didn't know it was old and it tasted so bad! Oh well...I already brushed my teeth once again. It's nearly 10 and I'm going to write for a while so hopefully I can finish this before 11. I hope b/c i have to wake up early tomorrow, we're moving! AHH! I HATE MOVING! Oh well, once again...let's just see what happens now!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tournament for Queen  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had been kissing for nearly 15 minutes now, not getting hot and heavy just enjoying what they've wanted now ever since they saw each other. Bulma finally pulled away.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Vegeta asked suddenly worried he had. Bulma smiled at him with that smile that made his heart melt.  
  
"No...it's just my time's up." she replied. Vegeta looked down.  
  
"Oh..." he answered. He was going to say something else when she answered it before he could even ask it.  
  
"No, I won't tell anyone else about this. It's our secret. If anyone asks all we did was fight." Bulma said sighing inwardly. Vegeta stared at her and nodded his head, though he had a sad feature that graced his face with it's inner most sensitivity. Bulma had started to get up and felt a strong arm wrap around her.  
  
"Remember, woman, that we still have another hour in here with that bitch." Vegeta reminded her, in which she totally rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Oh yes...how much fun!" she answered putting as much sarcasm as she could into that statement. She sat back in the water and sat at least a foot beside Vegeta and he didn't like that. Has she totally forgotten what happened just a few minutes ago?! he growled in his mind. He scooted over till he was about 1 inch from her. She looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Do you want this to go on?" she suddenly asked. Vegeta returned her gaze and realized what she was asking him. He stared into her ocean blue depths that he seemed to drown in. He was going to lie and reject that he ever had feelings for her but within those eyes he found it hard to.  
  
"Yes..." he answered truthfully in which she smiled at him again making his heart beat faster.  
  
"Alright. Though...won't this ruin the tournament I mean you are suppose--" she was cut off before she could finish.  
  
"No. No one will know of this except the two of us. When you're alone, you're mine...do you understand that?" he asked. Bulma stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Ok...like when I'm by my self with no one coming or going or anywhere near me, that's when you'll come?" she asked. Vegeta nodded. He was going to say something else when Charlotte walked back in wearing that skimpy outfit only this time it was see through (A/N: thanks SaiyanMad for that idea too!). Bulma stared incredulously at Charlotte, with her mouth agape and her eyes wide.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST WALK IN NAKED?!" Bulma screamed out of anger for Charlotte's poor manners. Charlotte smirked at her.  
  
"You're just jealous because you don't have as great of a body to show off as I do!" Charlotte replied.  
  
"Ugh! Yeah right! I have a far better body then you do! Maybe the only reason you think you half-way great is because you got it all surgically done!!" Bulma snapped back.  
  
"Oh how mean..." Charlotte said sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta sat in the middle as the two dueled it out verbally. He'd stop it before it went into physical pain, but for the moment he was enjoying their feuding.  
  
"Yeah like you're any better!" Bulma mumbled.  
  
"What was that, bitch, you want to repeat that to my face?!" Charlotte asked urgently. Bulma smirked and laughed.  
  
"I didn't stutter, silicone!"  
  
"SILICONE?! I'm not silicone!" Charlotte shouted.  
  
"Yeah well what do you call those?" Bulma questioned pointing to Charlotte's breasts which you could see through that bathing suit.  
  
"Those are so real!!" Charlotte replied.  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"ARE NOT!" Charlotte finally yelled. Bulma had tricked her into saying that by switching it up the old fashioned way. Bulma cracked up laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you fell for that!" she laughed. Vegeta had to chuckle too for that was pretty clever. Charlotte got really angry and jumped to attack Bulma when she was pushed back by Vegeta.  
  
"ARE YOU DEFENDING HER?!" Charlotte yelled at him. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"No. It's just not supposed to get into physical fighting is all and you obviously have no control over that." Vegeta replied. "But, if I was defending the woman, what would it matter?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M THE FUTURE QUEEN OF VEGETASEI!" Charlotte screamed making the grounds shake. Vegeta's smirk turned into a frown.  
  
"No one has decided that yet." he said then walked out of the room. Bulma watched his retreating form longingly. She really had fallen in love with the man. She was soon in the face of Charlotte who made her jump a little shocking her.  
  
"I want you to stay out of my business, bitch!" Charlotte threatened.  
  
"Can you not think of another cuss word?! Kami, you'd think you were from the fucking dog pound!" Bulma screamed back. "No I won't stay out of your business because there is no business!!" She walked out of the room grabbing her cover up clothes on her way. Charlotte growled at her.  
  
"I'm going to win this tournament even if it means in the end I have to kill you."  
  
~~******~~  
  
Vegeta walked all the way to his room and laid down on his bed getting some much needed sleep. It wasn't before too long that he heard a knock on his door. He got up and went to see who it was and he found his father standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in a dangerously deep tone. His hair, though he had been sleeping, still stood up in it's upright position.  
  
"I got a call from the planet Earth." King Vegeta said. Vegeta's eyes soon opened wider. That's where Bulma's from... he thought and let his father in the room. The King sat in one of Vegeta's chairs next to his dresser.  
  
"What is this about?" Vegeta asked. The King looked at him then set out some papers with transcripts on it. "That's Freezia's ship..." Vegeta pointed to the large one next to planet Earth.  
  
"Yes, and he's planning on destroying the planet if Earth doesn't give him what he wants." King Vegeta pressed on. Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Well that's their problem not ours so why are we dealing with this?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because what he wants is Bulma..."  
  
~~~~~*******~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry that was sooooo short!!! I'll try and make the next one really long! I hope to! Well please review soon! I hope you will review!!! Please do!  
  
Next time: How will they settle this thing with Freezia? Will this tournament take a toll or will it never end...what's Bulma and Vegeta going to do? They just found their relationship and now it's going to be taken from them? That's not right!  
  
Bulma: NOOO!! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM VEGETA!  
  
Vegeta: *covering ears* Calm down, woman. I'm right here.  
  
Bulma: *hugs Vegeta who blushes but grins inwardly* Yay! I love you Veggie! *Vegeta growls at his nickname*  
  
AQOM: awww... *Sam shows up taking some residue of duck tape off him and taps her on the shoulder*  
  
Sam: Why'd you tape me to the wall?  
  
AQOM: AHHHH!!! HOW'D YOU GET FREE!?  
  
Sam: Easy...I just yelled for mom.  
  
AQOM: ARG! MOM!! HOW COULD YOU!  
  
Sam: *hops around singing* This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend, some people starting singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends...  
  
AQOM: WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP?! LEAVE ME IN PEACE!! VEGETA BLAST HIM AGAIN! *notices Sam's still there* VEGETA! *turns to find Vegeta and Bulma making out in a corner* Ok...*Sam runs up to her singing the song again* AHHH!! HELP ME!! *runs away screaming with Sam following*  
  
Save Avarwilya--Queen of Mirkwood from Sam by reviewing!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * V 


	8. Chapter 8: Do you want to be my mate?

A/N: Hey, here's finally chapter 8! I have moved and apparently i'm on the floor just now hooked this crappy thing up and now i'm writing this though i won't post it till i'm at my grandmother's house since it's far easier there. ok, this chapter will be short, sorry, but it's like midnight! please R&R! hope you enjoy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tournament for Queen  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared blankly at his father who was now standing. He chuckled thinking this was now some sort of bad joke.  
  
"What are you laughing at, boy?! This is serious!" King Vegeta yelled sternly, a look of shame graced his face. Vegeta soon had a look of anger and hatred to visit him once again.  
  
"Why do they want her?" he asked in a deep tone tough concern lining it.  
  
"Apparently, Freezia needs her for better technology so he can rule the universe, and then I bet he wants her for his own personal rea--" the King wasn't able to finish his statement before Vegeta had him hanging by his neck against the far wall.  
  
"That woman will not become that bastard's whore!! Do you hear me, old man?" Vegeta yelled, his eyes burning with intense flames and the King could've sworn he saw them flash a teal color. The King soon realized that his own son had developed feelings for this little blue haired earthling. He suddenly remembered what the ancient testaments said...'One shall achieve the Legendary when his heart has achieved love.'  
  
"That's it!" the King said suddenly causing the Prince to raise one eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"What's 'it'?" Vegeta asked noticing the King was actually smiling.  
  
"One shall achieve the Legendary when his heart has achieved love...that's how you can become Super Saiyan!" the King exalimed.  
  
"No shit, sherlock! But what's that supposed to mean? His heart must achieve love?" Vegeta questioned releasing his father from his strangling grip.  
  
"Bulma is the one who will help you go Super Saiyan!" King Vegeta stated.  
  
"Father, I do not need 'help' to become Super Saiyan! I have been train--"  
  
"You have fround feelings for this girl have you not?"  
  
"That is none of your concern whether I have or not!"  
  
"But you have! Everytime you look at her, touch her, even hear her you get this feeling that she's the one you're supposed to be with, she's your future mate." King Vegeta said causing Vegeta to be at a loss of words. He soon found his speech.  
  
"And how the hell do you know what that feels like?!" he snapped back though later than usual.  
  
"Because that's what I felt like when I met your mother..."  
  
"Yes, but you're not Super Saiyan now are you?"  
  
"No...I wasn't as far along as you are now. But I know you are the one who will be the first to achieve it and whether you know it or not she's going to be the cause of it. I know you feel that, you feel that power she gives you. I will do whatever I can to stall Freezia till you can beat him." King Vegeta finished and left Vegeta to his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~*******  
  
A Week Later...  
  
Bulma had been in her room for nearly an hour working on a new ki-shield. Tears stained her cheeks as she remembered that Freezia was planning on destroying her planet and this one if she didn't go to him. Vegeta had told her that earlier that same week when he started to show his true complexity. When she had first recieved the news her default reaction was to turn herself into Freezia and save both planets...  
  
Though her opinion soon changed when Vegeta said,  
  
"He wants you so he can rule the universe thus blowing up all planets so either way the planets are destored, though one has you being taken from me and that's something I won't tolerate."  
  
She thought a lot about that and noticed she didn't want to be away from him either. She loved him, whether he felt the same or not, she loved him deeply. The only ones who knew of their relationship were Vegeta, herself, and King Vegeta. Which lead to another question she thought and thought about.  
  
Why doesn't he just throw this tournament to the wind and problaim me Queen if he knows me and Vegeta are together? Does he really want me to be Queen or does he want to see if I'm worthy?  
  
Her thoughts were soon interupped when she felt two strong arms incircle her waist and someone trailing hot butterfly kisses down her neck. She giggled a bit and turned around to face Vegeta.  
  
"I didn't think you'd come this early. Don't you have training to do?" she asked as he rest his forehead on hers.  
  
"No." he stated simply.  
  
"Then why the hell are you here this early?" she questioned staring at him intensely.  
  
"Tonight the second moon of Vegetasei rises at the same time the first moon has come to its full form." he started.  
  
"And what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Tonight is the night for mating." Bulma's eyes widen and she stepped back a bit out of his grasping range.  
  
"Us? Mate? Tonight?" she questioned as she started to pace around the room. Vegeta developed a hurt expression on his face.  
  
"Do you not want to mate me?" he asked his anger starting to build up. Bulma stopped and stared at him. She walked swiftly till she faced him and smiled up at him.  
  
"Of course I do...but the tournament--"  
  
"I don't give a shit about the tournament!" Vegeta yelled causing Bulma to flinch.  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts! Do you or do you not want to be my mate?"  
  
"Yes! But why now?"  
  
"Because, this night only comes twice a year and I don't think I can wait any longer..." Vegeta was now twirling with her hair and leaned his head down to her ear huskily whispering, "And I nkow you wouldn't be able to either..." she shivered as his breath sent tingles up her spine. He gently picked her up and padded softly over to the bed.  
  
"This is your last chance, little one. After this you are mine forever, no man shall touch you or look at you, you belong to me. Do you still want this?" he asked honestly and as sweet as can be. His forever? How sweet...do I want to be with him forever...yes... she thought then she grinned at him and nodded her head in response for she was at an utter loss for words for he was being so kind and gentle with her.  
  
Though that night she knew that actions had more meaning than words and as they slowly laid on the the bed intangle with each other a strong wind blew from the window which blosed the door to her room.  
  
*******~~~~~~  
  
King Vegeta had made his was to the royal military base where he was to pick up more paperwork containing Freezia and his massive armies. As he trotted in a small petite man approached him wearing a blue suit with a number of different badges.  
  
"Sir, Freezia has sent one of his armies down to Earth to kill inhabitants as a warning. He says we're next if we don't hand her over soon." he spoked making each word count. King Vegeta's face softened to a sad feature and licked his dry lips thirstfully. "Sir, we need to know what to do, do we attack or wait or what?" King Vegeta let a smirk grace his face. Kami, I hope you're ready for this son... he thought. "Sir--"  
  
"Tell that smile ball Freezia to come here in two days time." he replied and started on his way out.  
  
"If I may ask, sir, why two days?" the little man asked.  
  
"Because that's when I plan to end this tournament and crown the Queen of Vegetasei..." he finished and left the room as the little man hurried back to his work.  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, that chapter was kinda short I think, I hope it wasn't too short!! this is like my average chapter writing thingy...anywho, hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Beginning of the end of the ...

A/N: Ok, here's the longo chapter. I had to write this one paper then type it again on WordPad, b/c it's just too stuffy in this room to write anything good, I plan on getting a new laptop and that will totally rock!! Hehe...so please read and enjoy this one, sorry if Vegeta is a little OOC at the end, I don't care, neither should you. Well sorry again there isn't any Chi-Chi/Goku romance moments!! Don't flame please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tournament for Queen  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up and stared at her surroundings. She, starting to think last night was just some sort of passion-filled dream, tried to get up till she felt a strong arm grasp around her waist pulling her back into his chest. Bulma grinned and snuggled back into him as he breathed ruffly in her hair. She giggled a bit then the memory of what had really occurred last night came flooding back to her and she gasped swiftly bringing her hand up to her collarbone right at the nook of her neck noticing the marking.  
  
"What the hell are you some kinda vampire?!" she yelled slapping him upside the head. Vegeta glared at her and sat up his muscles stretching as he did. Bulma stared at him in awe as though he was a god. Does he have any fat on him? she thought as she noticed how muscular he actually was.  
  
"You didn't seem to hate it last night." Vegeta replied causing Bulma to blush immensely.  
  
"Why'd you bite me?" Vegeat smirked at her then moved his fingers slightly over the marking making her arousal for him worse.  
  
"It is the mark the male gives to the female when they mate. That is a sign to others that you belong to me and it will never go away." he answered and Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So this is like cow branding...this is to show that I belong to you, so the person who wanted me can't have me?" Vegeta nodded. "What happens if they took me anyway?" Vegeta's smirked turned more into an evil grin.  
  
"Then I'd have to kill him." Vegeat said then noticed the look on Bulma's face which read, 'That is so totally gross, couldn't you just beat him up?'. "Ok, listen woman, because I'm only going to explain this once..." Bula nodded for him to continue as she took his hands in hers. (A/N: Ok people I'm not going to tell the whole mates thing b/c you basically have memorized it by now!) Vegeta explained everything about mates, how they can telepathically speak, how they know what the other is feeling or thinking, and how they derive strength from each other. When all explaining and questions were done Bulma had one thing on her mind.  
  
"Teach me how to telepathically speak." she commanded, the sheet barely covering her naked body was starting to fall. That distracted Vegeta for a second.  
  
"Get dressed, then I'll teach you." Bulma grinned then pressed herself against Vegeta whispering seductively in his ear.  
  
"Do I make you you want me again like this?" she whispered noticing him flinch as she traced his musbles. Vegeta smirked at the little minx in front of him then whispered to her.  
  
"Later, little one, now get dressed." Bulma smiled then got up taking the silk sheet with her. Vegeta watched her as she disappeared into the bathroom. Kami, she's beautiful...  
  
~~~~*****  
  
In one of Vegeta's secret training areas...  
  
"Okay, this is quite simple. Just say something in your head and think it at me." Vegeta ordered and Bulma nodded.  
  
Okay...um...  
  
*THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Vegeta stumbled backwards grabbing his head in agony.  
  
"KAMI WOMAN!!!" Vegeta yelled. "FUCK! SHIT! DAMMIT! HELL! SON OF A BITCH!!..." Vegeta went on yelling every cuss word known to mankind and then some.  
  
"Whoops...guess I put a little too much think into that thought, eh?" Bulma laughed causing Vegeta to glare at her.  
  
"Let's try this again..." Vegeta said with agitation noticible in his voice. Bulma tried again.  
  
*Does it work?*  
  
Vegeta relaxed as it finally worked.  
  
*Yes, woman, it works...* Bulma jumped up and down and hugged Vegeta kissing him on the cheek quickly.  
  
"Ok, now that it works shouldn't we get back?" Bulma asked. Vegeat nodded and they left back for the palace.  
  
They arrived right as King Vegeta was walking down the hallway. They appeared before him startling him a bit before he regained his composure. Vegeta crossed his arms and put on his usual scowl as Bulma smiled. Her shirt not really covering her mating mark and at that particular time the King saw it.  
  
"You have mated?!" he yelled causing (A/N: Gods, there's lots of causings, noticings, grins, smirks, arms, and mated in this story!!) Bulma to lose her smile and look at the ground in shame.  
  
"Do you know how this effects the tournament?! What were you thinking? I'm doing this tournament for you, son!!" the King shouted. Vegeta noticed the state that his mate was in. How she faced the ground and dared not to look up and that made his heart twist in pain.  
  
"You're doing this for your own fucking self!! I never wanted this tournament to go on but you did it anyway! You're the one who told me all the stuff about mates and how she was the one who would help me succeed, how she's the key and now you don't want me to be her mate?! What were you thinking?" Vegeta screamed using his father's own words against him. Bulma looked up at her mate as he stuck up for her...well them.  
  
"Bulma, round 1 and 2 of the tournament are today in an hour and round 3 is tomorrow. Be ready." the King said glaring at his son then walked off. Bulma sighed then rested her arm on Vegeta's elbow. He turned to her and stared into her eyes then flew off leaving a very stunned Bulma.  
  
******~~~~~  
  
The First Round...Getting Ready...  
  
Bulma was in her room awaiting the person who would fix her up for the Beauty competition. Her mind should be concentrating on the tournament but she was too strung out about Vegeta. Maybe she should talk to him, and she knew just how.  
  
*Vegeta?*  
  
*What woman?*  
  
*Why did you just fly off like that?*  
  
*What did you want me to do, stay and chat while my father was telling the whole country how we're mated?...woman, there are complications that I have to work out...*  
  
*What complications?*  
  
*NOTHING! You should be concentration on the tournament!*  
  
*I thought you didn't care about the tournament...*  
  
*ARG! Woman, just do as you're told!* he finished as he placed up a mental block that she couldn't break.  
  
"Fine, be an asshole about it." Bulma cursed till she heard the door open and in popped the most unlikely person...  
  
Chi-Chi.  
  
"Chi?!" Bulma yelled and ran up to hug her.  
  
"B!!" Chi-Chi screamed as they hugged very sister-like.  
  
"How have you been? It's been horror having no one to talk to!" Bulma said smiling. Except Sheryl...best not to think of that right now... she thought stalling only for a nano-second.  
  
"I can see you have been living well these past months. Look at you all fance and everything!" Chi-Chi complimented.  
  
"Well...it's ok seeing as how I'm going to be living here!" Bulma replied causing her friend to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"How? The tournament isn't over yet." Chi-Chi asked then Bulma revealed her mating mare as Chi-Chi's eyes grew wide. "TO THE PRINCE?!" Bulma only nodded. Chi-Chi was like hyperventilating.  
  
"Chi, what's wrong?"  
  
"B, isn't that cheating?" Bulma's smile disapated.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You mating the Prince BEFORE the tournament is over is cheating!"  
  
"That's poposterous! Vegeta said he didn't give a shit about this tournament! I believe him!" Bulma said her anger starting to show.  
  
"I'm not saying you shouldn't believe your mate! I'm saying that you may not win the tournament because of that!"  
  
"Only me, Vegeta, and King Vegeta know of this. Vegeta told me there were some complications he had to deal with but I know it'll end up right!"  
  
"What about Freezia?" Bulma turned distraughtly toward her.  
  
"What?! Where'd you hear about Freezia?"  
  
"I met this really nice guy named Goku and he accidentally spilled out that Freezia is coming here tomorrow, and that he's looking for you. He wasn't supposed to tell me this nor anyone really, not even the Prince." Bulma looked a little worried for a second till she smiled again.  
  
"Goku is really kind of odd, maybe he just heard wrong." she said. "Let's just get ready for the 1st round." Chi-Chi nodded in aggreement as she got her dress ready.  
  
~~~~~~*******  
  
Round 1 Beginning...  
  
They arrived at the stadium in which they noticed a platform in the middle and in the crowd lay the royal seats where Vegeta and King Vegeta sit. Bulma's dress was covered up by a cape which some Saiyans in the crowd frowned upon. Chi-Chi led Bulma to the backroom of the platform and they saw Charlotte wearing another skimpy little dress that just screamed 'Slut!'. She smirked evilly at Bulma.  
  
"Get ready to lose, bitch!" Charlotte sneered as she got ready to get on stage. Bulma just rolled her eyes in response..  
  
"SAIYANS OF VEGETASEI!!! WE'RE HERE TO BRING YOU THE BEGINNING OF THE END OF THE TOURNAMENT FOR QUEEN! WE BEGIN WITH ROUND ONE, WHICH IS BEAUTY, THEN ROUND TWO, INTELLIGENCE, THEN TOMORROW ROUND THREE, STRENGTH. LET US BEGIN THE BEAUTY ROUND. OUR FIRST CONTESTANT IS CHARLOTTE DEMANDEZ!!" the announcer spoke loudly in the microphone causing the crowd to burst into cheers.  
  
As Charlotte made her way up the stairs Bulma and Chi-Chi yelled,  
  
"Break a leg, two hopefully! And we mean LITERALLY!"  
  
Charlotte got a lot of cheers for that barely covering anything that should be covered dress that was practically see through and this made Bulma scared they'd boo her off stage. Don't think that, then you'll do bad! she thought then made her way up to the stage after her name was called.  
  
She walked carefully on the platform as not to trip or screw up. She tossed off her cape revealing a long beautiful red gown that frilled at the ends and on the two speggeti straps holding it up. Her hair was up in a curly bun with curls hanging down framing her face. She had no make-up because she didn't need any and she wore red strappy heels. Do I just stand here? she thought and apparently she was. The audience was stunned in silence at how such weak a creature could be so beautiful. After she was done, she went quickly to the backroom and changed for the intelligence round. This one I'm positively sure I'll win! she thought and continued to dress.  
  
*********~~~~~~~  
  
"Wasn't my Charlotte absolutely gorgeous?!" cried Ivan, Charlotte's father.  
  
"Yes, she certainly was , wasn't she Vegeta?" the King answered. Vegeta just snorted in arrogance as he watched his mate come into view. She took off her cape to reveal absolute beauty that made his heart do backflips. Kami...she looks like a goddess... he thought then frowned as he watched her leave the stage. Must be getting ready for the next round. The announcer took the microphone sharply causing feedback to blar through the speakers making the crowd grab their ears in agony.  
  
"Everyone will you please vote on who should be the winner of the first round." the announcer spoke as everyone, save the royals, pushed either one or two on their voting keypads in front of them. A giant television above the platform showed the results about 15 seconds later:  
  
Charlotte: 52% Bulma: 37%  
  
Vegeta scowled at the screen as Ivan hopped up and down happily.  
  
I'm sorry woman...he thought but unbeknowest to him Bulma heard it.  
  
~~~~~~~*******  
  
*I'm sorry woman...*  
  
*Yeah, me too.*  
  
*What?*  
  
*Remember Veggie I can hear you!*  
  
*ARG! Don't call me that! You better win the next round.*  
  
*Why would it matter if I won it or not? I'm your mate shouldn't I like automatically become Queen?*  
  
*As I told you before...there are complications...*  
  
*Like cheating?*  
  
*What? Cheating? No, my father has tossed that source of blame out the fucking window.*  
  
*Oh...*  
  
"NOW SAIYANS WE COME TO OUR NEXT ROUND: INTELLIGENCE!" the announcer yelled.  
  
*You have to go.*  
  
*I know...I love you.*  
  
*What did you say?*  
  
*I said I love you.*  
  
*Love?*  
  
*Yes, I love you silly...listen I have to go now. I'll talk to you later in my room.* she neded and placed a mental wall over her mind so she could concentrate.  
  
*******~~~~~~  
  
"SHIT!!!" Vegeta yelled out of nowhere causing his father, Ivan, Goku, and some others to stare at him strangely.  
  
"What are you staring at?!" he barked at them making them all continue back to what they were doing.  
  
~~~~~********  
  
Bulma and Charlotte made their way back to the platform where two stands with buzzers now stood. They each stepped behind one and the next round started.  
  
"Alright, first hand on the buzzer gets the question. Are you ready?" he explained as they both nodded their heads in response.  
  
"What is the freezing point of water? (A/N: Sorry I can't think of really hard questions, I'm not going to search a textbook to find questions! Sorry again!)"  
  
The freezing point of water?! What kind of easy shit is this?! Bulma thought quickly and slapped her hand down on the buzzer.  
  
"Yes, Bulma."  
  
"32 degrees F (A/N: hope you know what F stands for. And is that even right? I don't know, nor do I care!) and 0 degrees C (is that right either? I'm really tired as you can tell...I need caffeine!)"  
  
"That's correct, 10 points for Bulma."  
  
"Next question...Name all the Kings of Vegetasei." Charlotte brought her hand down on the buzzer...right after Bulma had already.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"They're all named Vegeta."  
  
"Good, 10 more points for you."  
  
It went on like that for an hour and the score ended up being:  
  
Charlotte: 0 Bulma: 350  
  
"It's seems as though Bulma Briefs is the winner of this round!" he yelled to the audience. "Today is now over, if you will come back tomorrow it's going to be round 3! Please exit throught the ceiling or through the doors." the announcer ended as the audience started to leave.  
  
Bulma and Charlotte went to the backroom and before they parted Charlotte whispered.  
  
"Just wait, bitch, tomorrow's strength."  
  
Bulma glared at her as she left. Chi-Chi walked up and handed Bulma a water bottle.  
  
"Good job out there, you kicked her ass!" Chi-Chi replied.  
  
"You mean she's going to kick my ass tomorrow! The final competition is strength..." Bulma answered.  
  
"You need to rest up then!" Chi-Chi said leading her out of the backroom. They noticed that everyone in the crowd had already dispersed home. Chi-Chi led Bulma to her room though she didn't need the help, Chi-Chi just offered. Soon Chi-Chi left Bulma.  
  
"Chi, where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"i've got to see someone named Goku..." Chi-Chi said grinning widely then darted off. Bulma giggled softly then entered her room only to collapse on the bed though not fall asleep. She soon felt arms wrap around her and a warm body press against her back.  
  
"Hey..." she greeted.  
  
"Hey..." he whispered in her hair. Bulma turned around so she could face Vegeta, who was now only in a pair of boxers with her. He just kinda stared at her lovingly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Before you said that you loved me...what is love?" he asked blushing from head to toe about 7 layers of red. Bulma smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Love is a feeling you feel for someone or something. If you love someone you feel very good and close to them." she replied.  
  
"But...what kinda love is what you told me? How do I know when I feel that?"  
  
"That kinda love is everlasting between husband and wife, or mates as you call them here. You know it's love when you suddenly want to be around that person all the time, you hurt when they're sad, you're happy when they're happy, your world revolves around that person and what happens to them. You find yourself thinking about them all the time...and well that's about it. Besides the fact that the male could be really protective and possessive of the female from other males. Like the mating mark." she said outlining his muscles on his chest.  
  
"So you love me? Like that?" he asked finally getting it.  
  
"Yes, I do. I know it's an Earth word, but it's the same you feel for your mate." she said.  
  
"Then I love you too...but how much do you love me?" he replied pulling her up against him.  
  
"So much...I want to be your Queen and have your little heirs who will run around and call you daddy...I love you so much I would die for you. And that's possibly the farthest it goes, but I love you past that." she answered as he smirked and kissed her forehead.  
  
"And I love you past that...little heirs? Possibly woman, you could at least say how many. One is enough."  
  
"I want more than one."  
  
"How many do you possible think you want before we have to start court cases on who would rule next?" Bulma giggled at the thought of Vegeta being in court.  
  
"I don't know, how about we get started." she hinted and he kissed her up her neck.  
  
"Ok." he said and they laid down on the bed.  
  
So Vegeta has finally figured out what love is and how it feels. He he was starting to like the feeling, but he hasn't felt the near downside yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
A/N: WAS THAT LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU PEOPLE?! Jeez...I bet it wasn't...well ya know what that's damn too long! I have a headache! Sorry I didn't mean to yell...I'm just tired I didn't get any sleep last night and I need sleep tonight!! Heh...hope you liked it and please please please REVIEW! review because I wrote such a long chapter! Sorry again for Vegeta being soooooo OOC at the end of it, but otherwise the story would sound good if he wasn't there! Sorry!! please review though! NO FLAMERS!  
  
* * * * * * * * * V 


	10. Chapter 10: Round 3 Freezia and Super S...

A/N: Ok, here we go chapter 10...i know people have been waiting for the end of this weird fic...but it may not be the end!!!!! mwahahahahaha *choke on laugh* hahahaha...ok. well here it is and i wanna give a shout out to all the people who reviewed and to some of my special friends who are so supportive:  
  
SaiyanMad, Chrissy, Usuu Bishouji (hey twin!), The Enforcer, DBZ Fanfiction Queen, LadyBulma24, pan0gwen, Moonangel, adbzfan2K03, sahpy, Tracy, little pinky, waterprincess, and JluvsVeggie  
  
They are such nice people, and so are the rest of the reviewers!! Please review!!  
  
Please don't mind the spelling in this story, I don't feel like spell checking this longo chapter!  
  
Oh if you want to be on the mailing list for chapters email me at: LegolasLOTRarchr@aol.com Thanks! ~*Toodles!*~  
  
WARNING: THERE MIGHT BE SOME MAJOR VEGETA OOC IN THIS FIC, SO IF YOU'RE AGAINST IT DON'T FLAME JUST DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tournament for Queen  
  
  
  
Vegeta woke up at about 3am and stared down at his sleeping beauty. She was wrapped up in the sheet as his heat left her side. Yes, she was finally his...no one else's but his. His to hold, to kiss, to touch, and to love. His mind started to drift to what he would do if he ever lost her. He shook the thought from his head because he would never let that happen. He ran his hand over her face softly as she leaned into his touch. He kissed her forehead, got up, and left to train.  
  
Today was going to be the hardest of all...  
  
******~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma woke up about 6 hours later only to find an empty spot beside her where Vegeta was supposed to be. That man and his training... she thought and got up stretching till she noticed she had no clothes on since last night. She blushed even though no one was able to see her, she just thought of what might happen if someone were to walk in. Unfortunely, someone did.  
  
"Bulma, I have told you to wake up like--" Chi-Chi said walking in then noticing her with the sheet as the only that covered her. Chi-Chi was startled like a deer in the headlights.  
  
"Chi-Chi!!! Jeez...you could of at least knocked!" Bulma yelled though calmed down quite quickly walking to her bathroom.  
  
"Don't worry we're both girls." Chi-Chi replied. Bulma leaned her head out of the bathroom door.  
  
"And that's what scary about it! What happened if you walked in with me like this, then someone else walked in and saw us like that!? What do you think they would've thought?" Bulma snapped back. Chi-Chi laughed.  
  
"You really think of things that will never happen. Besides why are you like that anyway? You don't normally sleep naked do you?" Chi-Chi asked. "Was it because of some certain Saiyan Prince?" Chi-Chi chuckled as Bulma threw a hairdryer at her. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~  
  
Goku ran through the halls after training some 6 hours with the Prince. He was to help Bulma with what to do in Round 3 and he had no idea why the Prince said he was the only one who could help. Maybe Vegeta likes her better than Charlotte? Who knows...man I'm hungry! All that training and nothing to eat! Goku thought involving food in there somewhere. (A/N: as always, that hungry Goku...) Goku stopped when he heard the familiar voice inside Bulma's room. It's Chi-Chi... Goku soon walked in their conversation.  
  
"What do you mean you won't win? You have a far better chance of winning than that bitch ever will! I mean even if you don't win, you'll still be Queen. You're the Prince's mate for Kami's sak--" Chi-Chi immediately stopped when she saw Bulma pointing behind her. She turned and saw Goku standing there with a confused look on his face. "Oh-um-hi-Goku..." Bulma slapped a hand to her forehead. (A/N: Bulma's now wearing a fighting outfit thingy...just imagine...)  
  
"You're the Prince's mate?!" Goku practically yelled. Chi-Chi ran up to him and covered his mouth quickly. Bulma sighed and stared at the ceiling in disappointment.  
  
*Vegeta?* she called mentally.  
  
*What woman? I'm in the middle of a meeting with the council!*  
  
*Sorry, but now Goku knows I'm your mate...should I lie and say something different? What should I do?*  
  
*Arg...who told him?*  
  
*We didn't mean to! Chi-Chi just said something that involved 'you're the Prince's mate' and then Goku walked in hearing practically the whole thing.*  
  
*Just let him know. That's why I sent him down there, to help you with Round 3. He the most trustest of anybody that I have.*  
  
*You mean like a best friend?*  
  
*Yeah...whatever. He's my "best friend" and he's the only one I can trust to be around you.*  
  
*Oh? And why is that? Are all the others sex-wanting he-mans?*  
  
*Yes. Just do what he says and you'll be ready for the end of the tournament. Good Luck.*  
  
*NO! Good luck is bad luck. Wish me bad luck.*  
  
*Ok...hope you break both ankles. There happy.*  
  
*Not quite...*  
  
*What else can I do to get you to go away?*  
  
*Say you love me...*  
  
*I told you that the other day.*  
  
*Tell me now!*  
  
*No! I was gushy mushy shit the other day, not now!*  
  
*You're being mean!*  
  
*No, I'm being realistic!*  
  
*What?!*  
  
*Yeah...same to you, ok just do as Kakarotto says and you'll win. Alright bye.* he finished putting up a mental block.  
  
"Such help he is..." she mumbled. Goku stared at her in shock.  
  
"You talked telepathically with him didn't you?" he asked. Bulma only nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he said just for me to spill the beans to you. Yes, me and Vegeta are mates." Bulma answered as she fiddled with her pony tail.  
  
"But doesn't that stop the tournament and you become Queen?" Goku asked totally confused of why this is still going on.  
  
"We don't know why the King won't just announce her Queen. Though only us, Vegeta, and the King know of their relationship now. Bulma thinks he's trying to see if she's worthy or not. I think the old man has something coming on that he doesn't want us to know about. Like he plans on scaming his own son, to still be King or something." Chi-Chi replied. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"If he wanted to still be King he wouldn't have started the tournament then would he?" Bulma said logically. Chi-Chi sneered at her playfully.  
  
"I hate it when you're smart!!" Chi-Chi said. Goku laughed.  
  
"Alright...I'm actually here to--" Goku was cut off.  
  
"Help me with Round 3 I know Vegeta told me just a second ago." Bulma finished for him. "So what exactly are you going to help me with?" Goku snapped out of his amazed state and focused at the matter on hand now.  
  
"Ok, basically you're going to be in the stadium and the only boundaries are the walls that lead to the stands of people. Kind of like your Galadiator stadiums on Earth. In there you will battle Charlotte for the title as Queen. No ki-balls or flying or spells or anything like that can be used. Just hand to hand combat--"  
  
"Shit!" Bulma interupped than nodded for Goku to continue when she was done with her 2 second fit.  
  
"As I was saying, the battle will last until one man, well woman, is on their back on the ground unable to get up for a total of 10 seconds. If you can stay off the ground the entire time, you'll win. Simple as that, though you have to get Charlotte down on the ground for a total of 10 seconds. Now, I know that Charlotte is like 20 times stronger than you, but there are some advantages, which I'm not supposed to really tell you for that would be cheating. But I can tell you that all Saiyans have the same weak spot. Not going to tell you where but they do." Goku finished. "And only use it if it comes right down to it." Chi-Chi whacked Goku over the head. "Hey, whatcha do that for, Chi?"  
  
"For just telling her that they have a weak spot but not tell her where!" Chi-Chi said and Bulma laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just you both act like you're married!" Bulma replied cracking up laughing. Chi-Chi smiled a bit and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever..." Chi-Chi answered. Goku just smiled inwardly.  
  
"Ok, so when does this thing start?" Bulma asked. They all heard some trompets start playing in the background.  
  
"Now, I guess." Chi-Chi answered for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi were led to the stadium once again only this time it was the last time they'd be in it. Bulma started to shake and grabbed Chi-Chi's hand. Chi-Chi turned to her with a smile gracing her lips.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just remember what Goku said and you'll do fine. Even if you lose, you'll still be Queen I know it. You're Vegeta's mate remember that...and if he is, he sure as hell wouldn't let anything happen to you." Chi-Chi reasurred her causing Bulma to sigh.  
  
"Alright, this is it." Bulma replied as they walked into the stadium that was chock full of people. The crowds were raging as the final battle was about to go on right in front of them. Please Kami, let me remember something from gymnastics! she silently prayed for that was the only thing that would help her at the moment. She heard the crowds' muffled roar as they awaited what they were waiting for. Bulma was soon left by Chi-Chi and Goku, who left to the side lines watching.  
  
"Jeez...I hope she does alright. I don't want her to get hurt." Chi-Chi cried. Goku took his hand in hers and she gasped looking at their clasped hands and then back at him.  
  
"Vegeta wouldn't let anything happen to her. Trust me." he answered and Chi- Chi tightened her grip on his hand in response.  
  
Bulma looked to the royal seats where Vegeta and King Vegeta were now starting to sit. She stared at Vegeta for a second till she turned to the opening doors in which Charlotte came out in, what would you know, a skin tight spandex suit that would show her butt to Mars and back. Bulma rolled her eyes as she stepped up. Charlotte smirked at her.  
  
"You're going down, bitch." Charlotte said smirking wider. Bulma sighed heavily.  
  
"Kami, you can't come up with another cuss word can you? I mean it's always bitch that and bitch this, yes I get the picture and if you're trying to insult me how about using different terms!!" Bulma snapped back irritated. Her blue hair pulled back in a pony tail swished in the wind. Charlotte sneered at her angrily.  
  
"Maybe that's what you are!" Charlotte said after while.  
  
"I'm a female dog? Wow...such vocabulary. Let's just get started, whore." Bulma replied as the King finally stood to make a speech.  
  
"FELLOW SAIYANS, THIS IS THE DAY WE FIND OUT WHO ARE NEW QUEEN OF VEGETASEI IS! AS THESE TWO WOMEN FIGHT TO THE DEATH--" the King's speech went on but Bulma didn't hear it all she heard was "Fight to the Death". Her eyes went wide and she turned to glare scared at Chi-Chi and Goku. Goku was surprised also.  
  
"Fight to the what?" Bulma said as the King had just finished what he was saying and rung the bell. Charlotte decided to start and tried to land a kick to Bulma's stomach but before she could Bulma did the only thing she could...gymnastics. Doing 6 back hand-springs in a row she landed out of reach. Bulma was already wondering what Charlotte would do to her now. Shit...she's going to rip my head off and there's nothing I can do!! Shit, Shit, Shit!!!!!! Fuck...what happened to pinning them for 10 seconds, I was alright with that! Oh my Kami...he changed it. King Vegeta changed it because he hates me. He wants me to die?! What in the hell... Charlotte now landed a perfect punch to Bulma's rip cage sending her crashing into the far wall. Bulma collapsed to the ground. Charlotte walked up smirking.  
  
"Took one shot to kill this bitch." she said but as soon as she finished Bulma jumped back up.  
  
"Not one." Bulma said punching Charlotte in the face in which she fell back grabbing her face. Bulma took that chance to do about 20 front hand-springs and front walkovers to get the opposite side of the arena. I am not going to win this--NO BULMA DON'T THINK THAT! You can do it...just try and escape her for a while till you come up with a plan, that's right. A plan-- she was soon dodging a punch from Charlotte. Bulma was going to escape to the side but Charlotte kicked her sending Bulma to the ground in pain. Charlotte continued to beat the living shit out of Bulma.  
  
~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
Vegeta sat watching his mate get beat to the ground. He growled and was about to stand up till his father held him down.  
  
"Get your hands off me!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Don't you dare try or I'll announce Charlotte the winner right now." King Vegeta replied continuing to watch the fight. Vegeta glared at his father and sat back down. Come on woman...you can't lose your life to that whore. Just focus...wait?! What does it matter? I mean she should be Queen...I can't mate anyone else, what is father trying to prove? Vegeta thought as he stared at his father who had an evil grin on his face while watching two beautiful women fight to their death.  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GOKU! This is awful!! It has to stop! I thought she was only supposed to pin Bulma for 10 seconds not kill her!!" Chi-Chi raved on. Goku looked on in helplessness. He stared up at the stands and saw the King hold Vegeta from getting up and said something causing the Prince to sit back down.  
  
What's going on up there? Goku thought as he turned to Chi-Chi. "The King won't let Vegeta go." Chi-Chi turned to him with wide eyes.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WON'T LET HIM GO? IF HE DOESN'T CHARLOTTE'S GOING TO RIP HER TO SHREADS!" Chi-Chi yelled at him. Goku looked back up at the royal seating and turned back to her.  
  
"Let's wait a second before we start something." Goku replied. Chi-Chi sighed and turned with tears falling from her eyes back to the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
Charlotte beat Bulma to the ground till Bulma kind of lay there breathing really hard. Charlotte turned to the crowds raising the cheers for her. As she was celebrating her supposed victory. Bulma had turned her head toward Charlotte. Bulma was remembering what Goku had told her earlier. "All Saiyans have the same weak spot..." she looked to the crowd and saw one same thing in common with all of them...their tail. She looked back at the celebrating Charlotte and saw her tail sweeping back and forth behind her. Bulma laid there unable to move though.  
  
No! She can't have Vegeta, I won't let that stupid skimpy whore trash win! I WON'T!! Bulma thought and with a new source of power from that she jumped up and grabbed with all her might Charlotte's tail and tugged it till it would nearly come off. Charlotte screamed out in pain as her one treasure was being torn from her body. She fell to the ground as Bulma twisted and turned it while pulling hard causing Charlotte to start crying in pain.  
  
"STOP! STOP NOW BITCH!!" Charlotte cried. Bulma laughed at her.  
  
"Admit defeat and I will." Bulma laughed mockingly. Charlotte glared at her with hatred evident in her eyes.  
  
"NEVER!" Charlotte yelled. Bulma perked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really." Bulma replied then pressed her foot into Charlotte's back while pulling even harder on her tail. "How about now?"  
  
"No!" Bulma pulled harder.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Never!!!!!!" Bulma had to admit this slut was very compeitive even when she was going to lose. Bulma pulled as hard as she could causing Charlotte to scream out in pain as far and wide as possible. The audience was already stunned silent as the weak Earthling was now beating the shit out of the strong and pround Saiyan.  
  
"N--"  
  
"ALRIGHT!! I GIVE UP!!" Charlotte yelled causing Bulma to let go of her tail. The crowds looked on in awe as the little Earthling had actually won. Suddenly Bulma heard a voice aloud.  
  
"GO BULMA!! YOU ROCK! WOO YOU KICKED HER ASS!" it was Chi-Chi whooing and screaming. Chi-Chi jumped off the wall and ran to her best friend jumping and hopping like a crazy person on the way. Goku soon followed Chi-Chi though not screaming and jumping around. This still didn't start the crowd. Chi-Chi noticed this and turned to them. "YOU ASSHOLES, YOU WANTED THAT CHARLOTTE TO WIN DIDN'T YOU?! WELL BRAINS OVER STRENGTH! HAH!" Bulma and Goku rolled their eyes at her. Soon they were joined by the King and Prince and Charlotte's father Ivan who ran to her helping her up only to be pushed away from Charlotte. Bulma eyed Vegeta from her spot as he was glaring at his father hatefully for some reason.  
  
*What's wrong?* Vegeta turned to look at her with his famous smirk.  
  
*Nothing.*  
  
*Are you sure?*  
  
*I said nothing didn't I?*  
  
*Ok, ok. No need to get angry.* she ended as they turned back to the King waiting for his speech.  
  
"SAIYANS OF VEGETASEI! I'M GLAD TO ANNOUNCE THAT OUR NEW QUEEN OF VEGETASEI IS..." The King walked over to Charlotte and put his hands on her shoulders and Bulma kind of looked at him strangely. Probably apologizing for her losing...yeah that's it. Bulma thought. "CHARLOTTE DEMANDEZ!!"  
  
~*The End*~  
  
A/N: No I'm tricking you people you will literally kill me if I did that!!!!!! I just had to make your faces go OH MY GOD YOU FREAKING IDIOT!!!! Ok, well back to the story now...  
  
"WAIT WHAT?!" Bulma, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, and Goku all yelled at the same time.  
  
"I won! I'm Queen! She lost, the loser...the one I beat, the 2nd person out of 2 people what part of that don't you understand?!" Bulma yelled thinking this was all some sort of mean joke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bulma, but you're just too much of a threat to us here." the King said with a fake look of sympathy in his eyes. Bulma had tears brimming her ocean blue eyes as she heard him.  
  
"I'm a threat? How?" Bulma asked as Vegeta glared at his father in hatred.  
  
"By him." the King pointed behind them and they turned to face Freezia.  
  
"Hello, Bulma." Freezia greeted with his wicked smile. Bulma stepped back scared to death as to what was happening at that moment. To her luck, Vegeta stepped right in front of her protecting her from that monster. Bulma didn't want to peer around Vegeta for she was petrified of him.  
  
*Vegeta! What in the hell is going on!?*  
  
*I don't know, dammit! What's this fucker doing here?!*  
  
The King glared at how his son protected Bulma. "Just let her go, Vegeta. When she's gone we won't have to bother with Freezia anymore. He's just here for what he wants." Chi-Chi and Goku were staring on with wide eyes, as wide as saucers. Ivan was smirking as Charlotte was confused as why the Prince was protecting Bulma and not her, she was after all going to be Queen.  
  
"Why are you protecting her and not me?! I'm the one who's going to be Queen!" Charlotte yelled at Vegeta. Chi-Chi had lost it at that point and she didn't care if the entire world knew what she knew or if she would get killed for it.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU STUBBORN BITCH, THAT'S HIS MATE YOU PLAYTEX TOY!!" Chi-Chi screamed causing the crowd to gasp and for Charlotte to be taken aback.  
  
"His mate? You mean I just went through all of that torture to know that I can't mate him?!" Charlotte yelled infuriated. Ivan still smirked at his daughter.  
  
"Remember Charlotte, once that bitch is gone and some things are done to that Prince he can be all yours. Just have to get rid of her." Ivan spoke as Charlotte was onlooking this now as fun.  
  
"Just give her up, son. It's not like she's worth anything anyway." the King spoke. Bulma was listening to all of this with open ears. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, she diffinitely didn't want Vegeta to get hurt or worse because of her.  
  
*Vegeta, just let me go. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me.*  
  
*Are you insane, woman?! No way am I letting you be taken from me by this over grown shit lizard, alright?*  
  
*Why do you keep wanting to protect me so?*  
  
*Arg...woman, don't you get it? You are my mate and I will do all I can to protect you alright.*  
  
*Do you love me?*  
  
*Arg, what?! Woman, this is no time for that!*  
  
*Just answer the question Vegeta.*  
  
*Woman--*  
  
*Answer it now.* that time Bulma's voice in his head was filled with hurt, pain, anger, and above all disappointment.  
  
*Fine. I do love you, you know that, and if it takes my life I will protect you.* Bulma had streams of tears already coming from her face. She nodded into Vegeta's back as a response and left the conversation.  
  
"Vegeta--" the King started but was interuppted by Goku.  
  
"Why in the hell are you doing this?! What's your problem? Right about now we could all gang up on this lizard freak and kill him once and for all, but you keep insisting Vegeta hand Bulma over. Well that's not going to happen, that's his mate. Would you have handed over yours if you were in that position. And once more what in the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to get us all killed including yourself. As soon as he gets Bulma he force her to make him new blow up planet toys and then destroy the entire universe! What part don't you get?!" Goku finally burst out as Chi-Chi held his hand once again. Goku squeezed it as a 'it's going to be alright' gesture. Ivan laughed.  
  
"Honestly, boy. Don't you think we haven't already thought of that? We have merely made a deal. That if Freezia will leave our planet be that we'll hand over the girl." Ivan spoke chuckling a bit as the King suddenly glared at him for some odd reason.  
  
"Bulma Briefs...a smart little one you are. Would like to come and build things for me? I'm sure you'll like the accomodations we have ready for you. It'll be like you're the Queen of the universe instead of one flimsy planet." Freezia said after while causing Bulma to shiver in fear. I can't do this, I can't, I can't, I can't. I'm not supposed to fear this shit head! He's a ten foot lizard, I know Vegeta or someone can do something. Bulma thought as Vegeta still glared gritting his teeth at Freezia before him.  
  
"AHHHH!!" Bulma screamed as suddenly Ivan came up behind Bulma and pulled her back covering her mouth with his hand while holding a ki-ball close to her side. Everyone turned around as they heard her scream.  
  
"Come now, Freezia, take her." Ivan offered as Bulma struggled to get loose only to have another ki-ball from Charlotte pointed at her head. The others were in complete shock. The King stood there unable to speak as his plan seemed to take a downfall. He didn't expect for this to happen. Freezia walked over to Bulma and with one knock to the side of her head she was unconcious and he held her in his arms as her dead like arms swung softly beside her form. Vegeta almost attacked him till they all just seemed to disappear into thin air.  
  
"OH MY KAMI! BULMA!!" Chi-Chi cried running to the spot she was last at. Goku was wide eyed (A/N: once again these people are wide eyed!) and the King watched in horror as this wasn't supposed to occur. Vegeta was furious and lifted his father up by the collar and off the ground.  
  
"What in the hell did you do, old man?!" Vegeta yelled at him. The crowd was now scared shitless as their Prince was in a rampage. Most of them fled to the towns while others stood and watched. Tears stung Vegeta's eyes though he didn't let one fall. His pride was too high for that.  
  
"You feel that power don't you Vegeta? You feel that anger? Feed off of it." King Vegeta started to say as Vegeta let him down as he was confused though started to focus on his anger. "Remember what Freezia just took from you. Your own flesh and blood. Your pride. Feel that anger, that malice, feel that power that runs through your very veins and take it in." Vegeta was powering up at a strangely enormous level as his father started to watch. "Now maximize that anger! Remember what he took from you! He took your mate, the one you'll be with the rest of your life. GET IT BACK!" the King finally shouted as Vegeta screamed letting out a huge golden light throughout the stadium, powering up past his high level. Dust picked up and was shrewed everywhere.  
  
And as the dust had lifted and the crowd saw what had occurred, there was their Prince with now golden blond hair and teal green eyes. His muscles expanded and his mouth was formed in a scowl. He had achieve the one goal he has had since he was born...he had achieved Super Saiyan.  
  
"My plan worked..." the King said in awe of his son's power.  
  
Now Vegeta had to get Bulma back if it was the last thing he did.  
  
***********~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, that was chapter 10. Hope you liked...I tried not to leave a cliffy, I would have been killed more times than I can count if I had left it off where Charlotte is supposedly Queen. Please don't flame me if you hated it b/c I have a hard time with mean people! PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH! Oh and if you're really bored and reading this, check out these other awesome stories!  
  
Because of his Onyx Eyes ~ JluvsVeggie  
  
The Life I Choose to Live ~ LadyBulma24  
  
and check out my favorites for more that totally rock!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * v 


	11. Chapter 11: Awakening and Telepathy

A/N: Ok, chapter 11...wow I'm getting along here and i can't even tell...oh well. A lot of you have reviewed and I'm so very happy you did!! Please read and enjoy!! This chapter may not be as long as the others, so don't flame!! Ya know I think I got a whole lot less of reviews b/c Vegeta may have been OOC...I don't care though, without him being some what OOC this story would make no, i mean no sense at all. What's the point of it being a romance if he's a stuck up bastard the entire time, I wouldn't marry someone like that. Oh well, think what you people will. I still love you guys, in a sister-like manner for those with weird minds.  
  
Thoughts will be 'like this'.  
  
  
  
Tournament for Queen  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up to a totally new surrounding. She was in some type of real fancy lady room, one that someone like Martha Stewart would live in, not her. The ceiling was only about 8 feet and there was one window which shone the light of the stars. She glanced out the window only to have the memory of what happened come flushing back into her mind. 'Oh Kami...what happened to Vegeta? I hope everyone's alright...what do they plan to do to me in here?' Bulma thought as she walked to the door. It slid open automatically and she glanced down the halls to see if the coast was clear. She had no clue which was way was which but she decided on the right anyway. She came to the end of a hallway with one shiny metal door and she could hear voices from within.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" the voice was oddly familiar though she couldn't quite point it out.  
  
"Uh! Father please. Once we kill the little bitch, then I can return to Vegetasei and be crowned Queen." she knew now that that was Charlotte and her father, Ivan, had spoken earlier. She figured they were talking to Freezia...Ooo..even the name of that monster gave her goosebumps. She didn't know what they were talking about so she decided to listen more intently.  
  
"No, foolish Saiyans. Vegeta will come here for her, then I will make her watch his death." Freezia's awful voice was terrifyingly familiar to her. Her eyes went wide as she heard that Vegeta was to be killed. A part of her was terrified and another was relieved that Vegeta and the others had not been killed when she was out. She only hoped that if Vegeta did come he would have the power to defeat this demon.  
  
"Why do you have to kill Vegeta? I mean he's too sexy to just throw away like that right? I could get good uses out of him for a while. Maybe even have an heir to the throne." Bulma shuddered as Charlotte spoke of Vegeta. 'How dare that slut talk about my mate like that?!' Bulma thought and was about to burst into the room but then changed her mind as she knew she would be killed right on the spot.  
  
"Because, darling, if we don't kill him he'll just keep coming back and we can't have that can we? No, we can't. So we're going to wait for him and until then you just sit down and have yourself a little rest. You're tiring your poor perfect body." Ivan spoke in a tone that made Bulma feel sick. How could someone's father be so obsessive over his daughter that he would tell her she had a perfect body? 'That's just plain creepy...'  
  
"Oh alright, father. I'll just wait till my Prince comes up here." Charlotte spoke in a high manner as though she were already Queen.  
  
'I have to get out of here...maybe there's a ship. Please Vegeta come! Wait! I'm a total idiot! I can communicate with him telepathically! Duh! Even a genius can be forgetful at times...' Bulma thought then stretched her mind as far as it would go seeing as how she didn't know how far she was from Vegetasei, the planet in which she should end up ruling. *Vegeta? Can you hear me?* she heard him gasp suddenly.  
  
*Woman?*  
  
*Yes, it's me. Have you forgotten about the telepathy thing?*  
  
*No...I just didn't think it would work. Are you ok?*  
  
*Wow, such a change in character now isn't it. Yes, I'm just peachy, no I'm just here on this mother fucking ship in the middle of the mother fucking universe and I'm scared, they're talking about killing you, Charlotte keeps talking about how she wants to fuck you, Ivan keeps talking about how he wants to fuck his own daughter, then Freezia's just talking about how he wants to fuck both of them! (A/N: she's exaggerating that ok peoples!) Is everyone on this ship sickos or is it just what I'm feeling?! Other than that I'm perfectly fine, but one question. WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR STUBBORN ASS HERE AND JUST TAKE ME AWAY WHILE THEY'RE DISTRACTED WITH EACH OTHER!* Bulma's high pitched voice rang through Vegeta's head like the battle of the bells times 20. (A/N: I know there's nothing called the battle of the bells, i just thought it sounded cool!)  
  
*Kami, woman. Don't yell. I can hear you just fine. Kami, ok look out a window and see if you can pin point your location.* Bulma roled her eyes as though he were crazy. She walked back to her room and locked the door and went to her window and peered out.  
  
*Oh yeah, Veggie. There are stars, lots of stars. And a planet.* Bulma meant that sarcastically though Vegeta actually took it seriously.  
  
*A planet? What does it look like?* Bulma noticed how tense he was, though she is too.  
  
*Um...it's bright blue, then on the lower left hand side there's this huge green spot on it. I don't know what it is, it looks like Jupiter only a different color and it's about 2 planet sizes smaller. It's rather small. Then over to the right of the planet are a group of stars that look like a horse put together to me. Though it's probably just my imagination.* Vegeta smirked inwardly.  
  
*Good, that's the planet Nerka. No one lives on it for the gases are far too intense, even for a Saiyan. It's only about two days from here.* Bulma soon frowned as she hung on to every word of his voice for it made her feel a whole lot stronger than she actually was.  
  
*I miss you.* Vegeta glanced down as she said that.  
  
*Don't worry, alright. I'll see you in two days.*  
  
*I know, but what if Freezia does something to me in those two days!* She was suddenly more scared then she was earlier dispite her strength from his voice.  
  
*If that fucking bastard lays one finger on your head I'll chop off his tail and feed it to him through his ass! Stay as far away from him as possible. Once I get there, I'm going to kill him.*  
  
*Can you?* Vegeta grimaced at how little hope she had in him. *I mean, Freezia is powerful. I don't want you to get hurt.*  
  
*I hardly think I'm going to get hurt, woman. I've achieved my goal as a Super Saiyan.* He could tell her eyes went wide.  
  
*You did it?!*  
  
*Yes, woman, I did.*  
  
*I didn't get to see it!*  
  
*Well I wouldn't have achieved it if you were here. After you disappeared with the rest of those fucking morons, I was taunted by my father about feeding on the power I felt, then something just clicked. And all I saw was what Freezia might do to you, me unable to help, him raping you over and over again, and all I could feel was helplessness. Till I let the energy go and I transformed. My father soon explained to us, why he acted the way he did, though I'll explain that you when I get there.* Vegeta was about to cut off the link though Bulma stopped him.  
  
*Don't leave! Please...I can't stay here like this. I'm petrified in here. I don't know what's going to happen.* Bulma now had tears that fell from her eyes. This crushed Vegeta as he felt her pain. Bulma was thinking of what Freezia might do, and obviously the first picture that popped into her head was of him raping her. Bulma sent that mental picture to Vegeta. *Don't leave me...*  
  
Vegeta growled angrily at the picture. *Woman, listen to me. I do not, I repeat do not want that happening to you. Arg...I will never let that happen alright. Just trust me. I'll be here if you need me. Right now get some rest. I'm going to try and increase the speed of the machine so we can get there faster. Just stay away from all of them. I don't care if you go to his lab and spend all your time building him shit, just stay away from him!* Bulma dried her tears as more soon fell.  
  
*I love you...* Vegeta closed his eyes for a second and breathed heavily.  
  
*I love you too.* Vegeta ended the link quickly as Bulma sat on her bed and wept tears.  
  
*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta ended the link and began walking back to the 3 persons which contained Chi-Chi, Goku, and his father.  
  
"She's about 2 days from here, near the planet Nerka. If we take two pods we can get there faster, you and Chi-Chi *pointing to Goku* will take one and me and my father will take one." Vegeta ordered.  
  
The crowd had disappated nearly 4 hours ago, and as they did the group had gone into the throne room to talk secretly and to listen as to what exactly the King was doing that entire time.  
  
"Alright. Do we leave now?" Chi-Chi asked urgently for she wanted to get Bulma back quickly. Vegeta nodded in agreeance. Vegeta and the rest started to make their way to the shipping port.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************  
  
3 1/2 hours later...  
  
Bulma was working steadily in the lab like Vegeta had told her to. She didn't want a run-on experience with Freezia or anyone else. She just wanted to be alone until her Prince came to save her. 'My Prince...' She thought smiling inwardly. She remembered the first time she met him. How arrogant he was, and how much she hated him, and now...she was in love with him. How ironic things turn out, when you really think about them. Her silence and peace was interrupped by a breaking in at the door. Charlotte charged in and took for her.  
  
Charlotte grabbed Bulma up by the shoulder and led her down the hall. She started to talk to herself more than Bulma.  
  
"I will not let you still be the smart little bitch! You go to where you belong, whore!" Charlotte said opening a rather large metal door with a lockpad, which was very dark inside the only light coming from a candle that was set on a table across the darkened room. Charlotte tossed Bulma, and as she fell she noticed she fell on people. Women... "Good ridance. I hope you know Vegeta will be better off with me, slut." She finished and shut the door and locked it behind her.  
  
Bulma was confused, scared, and worried. She looked around her as the women in bloody rags rested against the wall for what seemed like the survival of themselves. She saw how they looked so near death like. 'Is this a starving group or something?!' she thought as she looked about, well as far as she could. She was suddenly pulled back against the wall by someone. As her back touch the cold surface, she turned to face a totally familiar, though losted face.  
  
"Sheryl?!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
A/N: HAHAHA!! I can just see your faces...I know I will continue soon don't freak out! hehe...I love doing this to you people!  
  
Ok, I have only gotten one person who wants a chapter dedicated as to what actually happened to Sheryl when she was kidnapped. If you want a chapter like that please EMAIL ME! Or review!! That would help.  
  
Sheryl's back oh my gosh?! Hehe...  
  
Next Chapter: Ya know Vegeta won't find Bulma that easily right...lies will lead him in the wrong direction. Find out where Bulma actually is, well you can basically tell if the room is filled with bloody women. Anywho, check it out soon!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * V 


	12. Chapter 12: HAREM!

A/N: OK, Chapter 12. Wow...I'm getting along here pretty good...um. Let's see here, not a lot I have to say. Though, my new story The Gift of Magic is out. check that out. it's going to be a long story. This story is going to end at like chapter 15 or near it. i don't want to drag on the storyline. I'm listening to Pocahontas soundtrack, which will inspire me to write some pretty elegant stuff. B/c the music is soothing. Plus I have my period and that sucks! I didn't have to go to church thank goodness, though, my family is there now. Alright here we go!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tournament for Queen  
  
  
  
"Sheryl?!" Bulma asked crazed. Her eyes were wide as saucers as the girl with purple hair and same colored eyes.  
  
"Yes, Bulma. What are you doing here?" Sheryl questioned urgently.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing! Where are we?" Bulma asked as she glanced across the darkened room. She noticed the smell of blood and unwashed bodies.  
  
"This is the harem. Why in the hell are you here?" Sheryl answer with force evident in her voice, though it seemed as though she could not talk very loud for her voice was raspy.  
  
"The tournament ended. Freezia wanted me for some reason and took me here. Vegeta is coming for me." Bulma explained simply. Sheryl perked an eyebrow in confusion though relaxed against the wall she leaned against to keep herself up. She hissed as the cold surface rubbed against an open wound. "Are you alright?!"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. You and Vegeta? Did you win?" Sheryl questioned. Bulma smiled as much as she could though a look of concern still spread her face.  
  
"Yes. Me and Vegeta are mates, though I don't know who won the competition. I should be Queen, I won the stupid tournament but the King goes around and says that Charlotte is the new Queen. We were all stunned and confused that I didn't know what he was talking about then all I can remember is waking up on this ship. I talked to Vegeta telepathically and he said his father had explained why he acted the way he did and he would tell me when he came to get me." Bulma replied. "I'm sorry I'm complaining."  
  
"No, please continue. I've haven't had any good conversation till I got kidnapped." Sheryl said. Bulma stared at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I want him here now. I don't want anything to happen to me or him or you. I just want to go home." Bulma cried. Sheryl sighed loudly.  
  
"Stuff has already happened to me, Bulma. I'm surprised that I've lasted this long, I've been on this ship for 2 months. Each day, we get one loaf of bread, and 3 buckets of water. One loaf of bread to feed everyone in here for an entire day. We are easily taken from here by guards, or officers, or Freezia and raped over and over again for good sport. We're the ones they take out their sexual frustration on. Those girls over there have only been in here about a week or so. I've lasted longer than half the people I knew in here. They either died of sarvation or they were killed by their raper. I do not want you to go through this." Sheryl said as Bulma turned to her with wider eyes and tears flowing more so than ever.  
  
"Oh my Kami, Sheryl...I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you. I'm sorry that I left you alone when you got kidnapped. Moreso, I'm sorry that I didn't keep up the search for you. They just claimed you were dead. But now I know the errors of my ways." Bulma cried looking down in shame. Sheryl lifted a hand up and forced Bulma to look at her.  
  
"Those were not errors of your ways. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have very well had the strength to live. You're my friend. I want to see you on your rightful place as Queen of Vegetasei." Sheryl spoke and Bulma smiled. The door to the room opened quickly and a tall man with muscles that bulged in every direction walked in. Bulma shield her eyes for the bright light entered the room forcefully. The man grabbed her arm and lifted her up forcefully bringing her to her feet.  
  
"A new one. You seem like you'd be fun." he said seductively. Sheryl saw her friend and wanted nothing to happen to her.  
  
"Take me!" Sheryl screamed attaching the the man's leg. Sheryl looked pretty beat up. He glanced down at her and pushed Bulma away. Bulma fell the the ground in a thud as she saw him pick up Sheryl and slap her across the face.  
  
"Don't ever touch an elite officer! I'll have to teach you a lesson!" he spoke and carried her out of the room.  
  
"SHERYL!!!!" Bulma screamed running to the door right as it closed and locked blocking her exit. She started to cry and bang on the door violently. "BRING HER BACK!" She kept banging as she collapsed to the ground in a heap of tears. *Vegeta...*  
  
**************************** {Saiyan Space Pod, Vegeta and King Vegeta}  
  
*Vegeta...* Vegeta heard Bulma's cry from that far away.  
  
*Woman?! Bulma?*  
  
*Vegeta?*  
  
*Yes, what happened? What'd wrong?*  
  
*Charlotte threw my in this whorehouse and this guy came--*  
  
*Did he touch you?!* Vegeta's voice was a mix of anger, worry, concern, and hatred.  
  
*No, he was going to take me, but Sheryl jumped up and told him to take her instead. I just found her and now she's gone again.*  
  
*Sheryl? The green skinned freak friend of yours? The one that was kidnapped?* Bulma rolled her eyes in a desperate emergency sarcastic way.  
  
*Yes, that Sheryl! She was taken away instead of me. She's gone through hell Vegeta. They serve you a loaf of bread a day along with maybe 3 buckets of nasty water and that's it! They're are bloody half dead girls lying all around me! AHHH! Some are dead!* Bulma's voice screamed in Vegeta's head causing him to wince slightly.  
  
*Woman, stop screaming. You're going to cause me brain damage. Just hold on till I get there. It might take a little longer than I had expected. Though I'll get there as soon as I can alright.* Bulma was crying softly though Vegeta could feel her pain.  
  
*I can't stand this...I wanted to just stay on Vegetasei with you. No problems or anything. I wanted to kick your father's ass for saying that Charlotte won, instead of me!* Vegeta chuckled at how she turned from sad to bloody angry in half a sentence, though he frowned when he remembered that his father had said Charlotte had won.  
  
*Woman, I will contact you later. For now I have to have a talk with my father.* Bulma's eyes dimmed a bit.  
  
*Before you go can you do me a favor?*  
  
*And what might that be?*  
  
*Call me by my name.*  
  
*Why?*  
  
*I just want to hear you say it, in case something happens.*  
  
*Then no. I won't. Nothing is going to happen, and I'm not going to do that because you feel something will. Nothing is going to happen to you, alright. I won't let it.* Bulma smiled as he said that.  
  
*Then I trust you, because I love you.*  
  
*And I you. Bye.*  
  
*Bye.* Bulma ended the link and Vegeta sighed heavily. He turned to his father.  
  
"Why in the hell did you say that Charlotte won the tournament?" Vegeta asked suddenly causing his father to stare at him in wonderment.  
  
"All the more pressure to make you go Super Saiyan, as that was my original plan. In all honesty, Bulma did win, I just said that to press you harder. My plan worked. Though it didn't really have the ending I hoped for." King Vegeta said making Vegeta turn to him in anger.  
  
"So you fucking told Freezia to come here?! You're the cause of all of this?! You did this so I would become a Super Saiyan? What in the hell were you thinking? That I couldn't do it on my own?" Vegeta questioned his ki raising higher and higher as his anger grew more and more.  
  
"It's a boost me up. You needed it. As for Freezia, I was hoping that he would've stayed and fought you, and then you would've beaten him. But I guess that Ivan and Charlotte did not help the situation or my plan." he replied.  
  
"Of course they didn't! Why in the hell was Ivan with you anyway? That no good piece of shit bitch threw Bulma into Freezia's harem. If we don't get there fast, something might happen, then I'll seriously have to kick your ass." Vegeta yelled causing his father to gulp in fear of his own son.  
  
"O-Ok...let's speed up then."  
  
************************  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that wasn't as long as any of the other chapter! I don't have time now to write a lot of stuff in chapters! I'm sorry! Don't flame!! please review!! Thanks a buncho! Check out my new story called The Gift of Magic please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review!  
  
* * * * * * V 


	13. Chapter 13: A change of plans

A/N: Ok, I finally got out chapter 13! I'm sorry for all of those who waited and are totally pissed at me!! I'm just really busy, with school, my diary online, homework, the concession stand at the football games, going to huntsville, and other stuff! so you have to know my situation!! oh and if you haven't heard Good Charlotte's "Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous" that's like my favorite song nowadays b/c it's sooooo true!! it's an awesome song so please check it out if you can. I'm going to get that CD.  
  
Um...ok, here's one more thing. If you want to check out my diary here's the address and the name to look under:  
  
URL: www.teenopendiary.com  
  
name: ~*bUtTeRfLyKiSsEs*~  
  
that has to be exact or you might get someone else's diary. Just put that in the Jump to Diary thing on the left side of the screen. Hope you can agree with my entries. Note me if you want. Please check it out!  
  
Oh yeah on the last chapter I fixed the Harlem thing and it now read Harem!! Thanks for those who noticed!! Sorry if that bugged you it won't happen again!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tournament For Queen  
  
  
  
After Bulma had cut off the link she looked around the dimmed room and whiped her tears away. She noticed how dead looking the women looked. She cringed in disgust as she noticed they were barely clothed and they were covered in blood mostly in their personal areas.  
  
~They must have really gone through hell...~ she thought and continued as someone stared at her with as much intensity as she did.  
  
"Why are you in here?" the girl managed to speak. Her violet hair all matted from what seemed to be months in this Kami-forsaken place. Her maroon eyes sparkled with interest as she tried her hardest to scoot over toward Bulma. Bulma helped her out by scooting over to her instead.  
  
"I was put here by Charlotte. I finally found my friend after all this time and now she was taken from me. Why do they do this to you? Where do they get you?" Bulma asked her tears unlocking themselves from their eyelid prison once again.  
  
"They pick us up from different planets. I'm from where Sheryl was also. My name is Nina." Nina spoke. Bulma just cried for herself, for Sheryl, for these women, for everything that has happened and everything she feels will happen. "Just cry. It's alright to." Bulma tried to whipe her tears though they just kept flowing in endless rivers.  
  
"I'm-sorry I ju-just can't he-help but cry for you-you and the-them. For everything! I mean first, I'm sep-seperated from Vegeta, then seperated fr- from Sheryl, now I'm goin-going to get raped over and over before Vegeta can even get here." Bulma cried tear puddles forming at her knees which she was leaning on for her support. Nina smiled a weak smile of sympathy.  
  
"You're Prince is coming..." Bulma looked sharply at Nina in surprise.  
  
"How did you-what? How did you know he was a Prince?" Bulma asked.  
  
"One of Freezia's main officers took me to his room to, ya know, have sex, and well during it he got a knock to the door which he answered and he was talking to Freezia who had said they'd be expecting a Prince named Vegeta who would be coming soon. He planned on killing him with all of his men and weapons. He has a weapon that weakens you and everything. That's probably why you're in here, Bulma Briefs. You were supposed to be the scientist of this ship were you not? Supposed to build him great weapons. Well, then he thought you might be able to find out about the weapons and ruin his plan." Nina spoke as though she knew everything about Bulma, even things even Bulma didn't know. ~He plans on killing Vegeta?!~ Bulma screamed in her head.  
  
*Vegeta?!*  
  
*What happened!? We're trying to get there as fast as we can!*  
  
*Nothing. This girl in here tells me that Freezia wants you to come here. He's waiting for you! He's going to kill you Vegeta, you have to turn around! I don't want you hurt!*  
  
*What in the hell are you talking about? I'm a Super Saiyan now. Nothing can harm me.*  
  
*You and your stubborness! Just believe me for once!*  
  
*Well, what do you want me to do? Stand at home and watch and listen to you die?! No! I won't let them do anything to you alright?!*  
  
*Vegeta--*  
  
*Don't do that! I love you God Dammit and if I have to be killed so you can live than so fucking be it!* Bulma closed her eyes and thanked Kami that she was given such a man as the love of her life.  
  
*Hold on please.*  
  
*Hold on?!* Bulma didn't answer.  
  
"How do you know all of that?" Bulma said amazed. "I didn't even tell you my name."  
  
"I can read people's minds. I know exactly why everyone does what they do. I know why every man on here rapes us, the answer is they need to feel superior to something. That would be us. Though in secret they aren't, they are only much weaker than us. They fuck us for fun, to relieve stress, or just if their plain damn bored. They do it because they want to and that's it." Nina explained. Bulma just leaned against the wall in a depressed though completely tired position. "You look tired."  
  
"I am...I haven't slept in about a day. I'm very tired. Though I can't sleep. Someone might come in here and take me." Bulma said exhausted. "I don't wanna be here. I don't think any of you want to be here. Though I would give anything just to be with Vegeta right now without any worries. I want out." Nina looked at her with a smile spread cross her lips.  
  
"I think I might be able to help you with that." Nina said smiling and continued to tell Bulma that everyday at 8pm that some guards come and take away the dead and ship them to an abandoned planet called Kia. Nina gave Bulma a liquid that would paralyze you for a couple of hours, so after taking that she could disguise herself as though she were dead and be taken to that planet and from there she was on her own.  
  
"Are you sure that will work?" Bulma asked. Nina smiled.  
  
"I've only done it 12 times." Nina said.  
  
"Why don't you get out of here yourself?" Bulma asked surprised.  
  
"Because I help people. I want to be able to help them get out of here till my death." Nina spoke. Bulma smiled admirably at her.  
  
*Vegeta?*  
  
*Finally.*  
  
*Here's the plan...* Bulma told the exact plan and Vegeta's eyes widen.  
  
*Will that work?*  
  
*She's done it 12 different times. I think it will work. Just try it.*  
  
*Woman, there is no try. There's do and succeed, or do and fail. Pick one.*  
  
*Do and succeed.*  
  
*Good.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
{Chi-Chi and Goku in their pod}  
  
Vegeta relayed a message to Chi-Chi and Goku who stared at the message with surprised faces.  
  
"Something is going to go wrong with this..." Goku said getting the strange feeling of doubt. Chi-Chi stared at her future mate in shock.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I just get this feeling..."  
  
"Well. Feelings won't help us now. It's just trust and luck."  
  
"Yeah. Well let's relay our course once again." Goku said pushing some buttons causing the ship to turn around and dart in the other direction following Vegeta and King Vegeta's.  
  
****************~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, I know that wasn't very long, though I'm sooooo sorry!! I'm going to finish this story off then I'm going to go back to The Gift of Magic. I hope no one is going to hate me for that!! Please review if you can. I have sooooo much homework, that's why it's taken me forever to post this chapter!!! Ahhh!! I'm soooo sorry it's sooooo short!!!! I'll try and make the next one longer!! J  
  
Jeez...um, please don't hate me!!!  
  
Please review if you can...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * V 


	14. Chapter 14: Something's going to go wro...

A/N: Ya know what? I'm so disappointed in myself. I have been so busy that I haven't had time to even start this chapter! I feel so bad that I've kept this from you for like forever! I'm sorry once again!! I'm going to try and make this chapter longer also.  
  
ALSO...I'm really sad to say that this fic is nearly over! It's only got like 2 more chapters and then an epilogue and that's the end! It's so sad!! Oh well, I've still got The Gift of Magic which I will be working on.  
  
My Orlando Bloom website has no progress on it save that I have 733 pictures now of Orli. Also, I'm getting a banner from Books A Million that has Frodo and the Ringwraiths on it and then I might also get the Gandalf/Sauron one too! I love that book store now!  
  
Just in case you were wondering....  
  
  
  
Tournament For Queen  
  
  
  
Bulma had been sitting with Nina for a while now seeing as how Bulma would need to take the liquid close enough the departing time to the planet so it will last longer. She leaned against the cold wall for support seeing as how she was so tired.  
  
Suddenly the doors opened letting in the bright light causing some of them to wince as the light hit their enlarged pupils. A girl was thrown in and lay on the floor in a bloody heap. She had green skin and purple hair...Sheryl. The doors closed and locked once again. Bulma quickly sat up with as much energy as she possibly could and crawled over to Sheryl quickly.  
  
"Oh my Kami, Sheryl!! Sheryl, answer me please!" Bulma cried tears stinging her eyes and forcing their way down her face. She turned Sheryl over to notice the opening eyes.  
  
"Bulma?" Sheryl asked weakly. Bulma nodded her head while her tears soon ran in rivers. Bulma pulled Sheryl's head into her lap for her to rest on. Sheryl started to sit herself up and Bulma helped her lean against the wall which caused Sheryl to wince at the coldness touching her warm skin. "I'm not that bad..."  
  
"Like hell you're not! You're bleeding and everything!" Bulma yelped causing her friend to smile.  
  
"When you've been through as much as you can handle you seem to not even feel it...at-at least you weren't tak-taken." Sheryl spoke gritting through emense pain. Bulma's eyes looked to the floor.  
  
"I should've gone instead of you." Bulma said. Sheryl snapped her head up at her and used her hand to force Bulma to look at her.  
  
"Never say that. You belong to Vegeta and if he ever found out I let you go without doing something he would kill me. Bulma, you're my friend, and friends do crazy things to protect their friends. I would have rather gone through that a million times than know that you would go through it." Sheryl said. Bulma looked up at Sheryl smiling slightly. Bulma's eyes soon widened and she turned to Nina.  
  
"How much of that liquid do you have?" she asked urgently. Nina smiled at her and nodded her head.  
  
"I have enough for both of you." Nina said her hair swaying slighty as she nodded. Bulma looked to Sheryl who looked utterly confused.  
  
"Nina has a paralyzing liquid. Me and you can drink it and are paralyzed for a couple of hours. You know everyday they come at 8pm to take the dead to a planet and drop them off there. Well we can escape that way! Vegeta's going to meet us there with the others. We will act like we're dead and when they take us to the planet sooner or later the solution will wear off and we're free!" Bulma said to Sheryl. Sheryl's eyes widened farther than ever.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Sheryl asked happily. Bulma nodded and Sheryl hugged her friend with as much energy as she could muster.  
  
"Girls, it's nearly 8 and the solution only takes a couple of minutes to work. Let's get you ready." Nina spoke as the girl's turned to her.  
  
******************************  
  
{Vegeta and King Vegeta in a space pod}  
  
"Planet Kia isn't that far from here. Let's just hope Bulma knows what the hell she's planning to do." King Vegeta said reading a piece of paper from the computer. Vegeta growled.  
  
"Of course she knows what she's doing. If she didn't she wouldn't have taken that chance of trying to escape. She said that they leave at 8pm. It's already 8 now. We just have to wait a little till we go. Make sure no one catches us." Vegeta answered angrily.  
  
"Boy, what's gotten you into a pissy mood?" his father asked.  
  
"Ever since you started this damn tournament that's the problem!" Vegeta yelled. His father laughed.  
  
"Yes, well if I hadn't of done the tournament you would've never met Bulma now would you've?" King Vegeta replied. Vegeta sighed for his father was right on that.  
  
~If something happens I don't know what I might do. I might go completely insane.~ Vegeta thought his mind drifting to Bulma.  
  
**********************  
  
{Goku and Chi-Chi in their space pod}  
  
"Ya know, this really is the stupidest thing I've ever done in my entire life." Chi-Chi said. Goku stared at her in confusion.  
  
"What is?" Goku asked.  
  
"This. I'm sitting in this tiny little fucking space pod in the middle of fucking space waiting to see whether or not my best friend comes out alive or not!!" Chi-Chi fumed. Goku was taken aback for the entire time in the pod she hadn't spoken one cuss word and yet here she was spouting them out as though she were a cussing fountain. She turned to him and yet smiled.  
  
"What now?" he asked.  
  
"Though...being in this situation makes it all worth wild because I'm in this with you." Chi-Chi answered suddenly blushing and looking at her feet. Goku was surprised at what she had said.  
  
"What do you mean by th--" Goku was cut off when Chi-Chi kissed him tenderly on his mouth. Goku was a bit wide-eyed but soon regained his composture.  
  
"That's what I mean."  
  
"Well by all means please continue." Goku replied as he kissed Chi-Chi again.  
  
It seemed like 8pm is the time for everything isn't it?  
  
******************  
  
{Freezia's ship}  
  
"Daddy, I want to know when Vegeta's going to get here." Charlotte asked Ivan who was standing in a corner staring out into space.  
  
"Soon, darling, very soon." Ivan said. Freezia sat in a white backed chair in the middle of the room, his tail swaying side to side.  
  
"Well, he better. My patience is running out." Freezia answered forcefully. Ivan stared at him.  
  
"Then why on earth didn't you just fight him on Vegetasei?" Ivan asked. "It would've saved us so much time!"  
  
"Because! Vegeteasei is covered in Saiyans and if I were to attack their Prince, what do you think that they would do, Ivan?" Freezia asked. His/Her (A/N: does anyone know what sex Freezia really is? I mean seriously! It's gross!) voice hissed like a snake's.  
  
"They would attack you?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Yes, you idiot they would! And besides I want Vegeta to be at his best when I kill him." Freezia said and started to laugh evilly. "Mwahahaha." Ivan and Charlotte started in the same laugh and they all started to laugh evilly.  
  
"QUIET!" Freezia yelled causing Ivan and Charlotte to shut up.  
  
***************  
  
{Harem}  
  
Bulma and Sheryl were already paralyzed by the liquid and they lay there waiting as the guards picked them up and placed them on a cart with some other bloody bodies and led them out of the room and to the space ship.  
  
"Goodbye Bulma, Sheryl, may the gods grace you and save you." Nina said as the doors soon closed and locked behind the guards.  
  
***************  
  
{main room with Freezia, Ivan, and Charlotte again after about 30 minutes}  
  
A guard who stood short but with a bulky build stepped into the room causing all of them to glance his way. He approached Freezia and bowed to him before speaking.  
  
"Your highness, the Briefs girl is dead." he said quietly. "Her and another purple haired girl and some others." Freezia's eyes shot open.  
  
"What do you mean dead?!" Freezia shouted.  
  
"Purple hair..." Charlotte was trying to think hard and asked the guard. "Did this girl have green skin too?"  
  
"Y-Yes." the guard answered scared shitless.  
  
"Sheryl. Bulma and Sheryl were like two best friends at the tournament on Vegetasei. Did they both die at the same time?" Charlotte asked.  
  
The guard nodded getting more scared by the second.  
  
"You stupid fool! You mean you knew they both died at the same time and didn't even notice some sort of problem?!" Ivan screamed at the guard.  
  
"Well, the blue-haired girl didn't have any blood on her. We just thought she died of shock." the small guard squeaked out. "I mean we didn't, we couldn't have known that she--" One blow the man was gone.  
  
"Stupid bastard!" Freezia yelled. "I'm going to planet Kia to get the girl back! Damn fools I have to do everything by myself!" Ivan and Charlotte watched as Freezia left the room.  
  
"...Well it doesn't seem like Vegeta's coming here anymore." Ivan replied. Charlotte frowned.  
  
"Shit..." she cursed silently.  
  
"Shit what?" her father asked.  
  
"I am never going to leave this ship am I? Nope. Everything revolves around that stupid bitch! No one ever cares about me! I mean everyone wants her just her! What's so special about her?! What does she have that I don't have?" Charlotte yelled angrily.  
  
"I don't know, pumpkin. Maybe we should take care of this problem ourselves." Ivan suggested. Charlotte turned to him.  
  
"How would we do that?" she asked.  
  
"We take this matter into our own hands and kill the girl. We're Saiyans, we could snap her in two if we wanted. Why don't we get to planet Kia first and kill her before Freezia gets there." Ivan explained.  
  
"We can't get there before Freezia though, he already left, we're behind."  
  
"Yes, but if that Bulma planned this all up she would've communicated telepathically to Vegeta, seeing as how they are mates--" Charlotte growled loudly at the sentence though Ivan continued. "--and told him to go to that planet to wait for her. Seeing as how Vegeta must be at the planet now, the first thing Freezia will do is fight Vegeta. While they're wrapped up in each other we can sneak around and snap the girl in two!" Charlotte's growl turned into more of a purr.  
  
"I like the way you think, Daddy." Charlotte said as they made their way to the shipping dock.  
  
********************  
  
A/N: Was that long enough for a chapter? I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this out, but I've been so busy it's not even funny!!  
  
My new diary name on TeenOpenDiary.com is:  
  
.gamma girl.  
  
which you know it has to be exact to get MY diary and not someone else's. Also, if you want to start your own diary you can get a free diary on TeenOpenDiary.com or you can pay $20 to have an HTML diary (which I wish I could do, but I don't have the money!) on OpenDiary.com and it will show on TeenOpenDiary.com also.  
  
that's only for people here...  
  
Um...I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I'm trying to get them out fast! I'm like on a deadline here or something!! AHH!!  
  
Well PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! YOU SPENT TIME READING IT NOW SPEND LIKE 2 SECONDS REVIEWING!!!!  
  
* * * * * * V 


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Author's Note:  
  
Ok, I have created a club that if you would like to join just email me the following info (which will be labeled somewhere down there) just email me that info if you want to join once again. All it is are a whole bunch of people who write stories post them on one account which is really rather easy. I will have to email you the rules and I hope that you will follow them for you have to seriously try to break them to break them. Yeah.  
  
Ok, well here's the info that you need to email me, also email me at:  
  
LegolasLOTRarchr@aol.com  
  
Here's the info:  
  
Your Penname Your email address  
  
That's it and then I'll email you the address and password to login and hopefully you like this club. The name of the club is:  
  
The Vegeta Fan Club  
  
Mostly we're girls. That's about it. Hopefully you want to join.  
  
Keep Rockin'  
  
The President of The Vegeta Fan Club,  
  
Avarwilya-Queen of Mirkwood 


	16. Chapter 15: Planet Kia and some unexspe...

A/N: Alrighty...here's chapter 15! I've tried very hard to get this out. I'm sick right now and I'm at home, though I won't be here tomorrow. I'm going to school again, obviously. I can't miss more than one day, then I'd have way too much work to do. I seriously hate my Biology teacher, she's pregnant too and that only makes it worse. Arg...she's such a bitch! I mean I like Mrs. Latham better than her! Mrs. Latham is actually nice when you suck up to her. I do. Oh well...anyways, let's get back to the story! I think I want more reviews. I know I'm being kinda weird, but I like to get the emails and read what people think of this story! So if you really like it, review other chapters or something! I have a feeling that The Gift of Magic may beat this story in reviews by the time it gets to the 15th chapter! haha, let's beat it! set a record! alright, to the story...  
  
  
  
  
  
Tournament for Queen  
  
  
  
Bulma and Sheryl were tossed into the back of a large ship carrying lots of dead and mutilated women and some men. If they weren't paralyzed they might have screamed bloody murder, but they were tossed in there along with the rest of them, not knowing what was going on.  
  
The ship took off for the planet Kia, where Vegeta and the others were obviously waiting their arrival. Hopefully, everything will go as planned.  
  
******************  
  
{Near planet Kia}  
  
"Ok, Kakarotto. We're going to land on the planet after the ship has gone. Do you understand that?" Vegeta said into the mic causing Goku to stare at him with seriousness in his glance.  
  
"Yes." he answered. Chi-Chi was sitting in a chair next to him with a sad look upon her face.  
  
"I will contact you when we land." Vegeta ended cutting off the link. Goku turned to Chi-Chi and rubbed his hand against her cheekbone. She looked up at him tears brimming her eyes. He crouched down in front of her concerned as to the problem of her sadness.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't feel good about this. Something is tugging at my mind and I don't know what it is."  
  
"Is it about Freezia?"  
  
"No exactly..."  
  
"Well, then we really don't have anything to worry about. Just believe things are going to go our way." Chi-Chi smiled at him.  
  
"Alright...I'll try." Goku sat down again and stared off into space.  
  
~At least I hope they will...~ he thought as Chi-Chi curled up in his lap to wait.  
  
******************  
  
{Freezia's ship}  
  
"My lord, we're closing in on planet Kia." a guard stepped up to tell the troubled, though smirking, Freezia.  
  
"Good. Land the ship." Freezia said in his/her voice. (A/N: Once again I don't know what sex Freezia is!) The guard bowed and went to tell the commander to land the ship.  
  
******************  
  
{Dead-carrying ship}  
  
The ship had just landed on the planet and some guards got out and opened the back of the ship causing tons of dead bodies to fall to the ground.  
  
"Shit. It really smells back here." One yelled to the other who was laughing at his partner.  
  
"Yeah, of course it does. They're dead. Now come on, I don't wanna stay here all day." he answered getting back into the ship.  
  
"May Kami have peace on your souls." the innocent guard said moving his hand from his head to his heart in some sort of native funeral stance. He turned his back and proceeded to the ship's entrance.  
  
The ship then took off in quite a hurry to get away from the planet.  
  
Little did they know that two of their passengers weren't really dead...  
  
Underneath two or three bloody bodies another moved slightly. A pair of blue eyes snapped opened and looked around. It's mouth opened widely and took a large breath. Her head came up through the dead bodies and she instantly tried to get up.  
  
~At least it fucking worked! Oh my Kami, where's Sheryl?~ Bulma's hair was tattered and her clothes were ripped and dabbed with dry blood after being in a small ship with tons of bloody people but otherwise she was not hurt.  
  
She looked around and dug through bodies till she saw the only green arm in there. She pulled the arm up and found Sheryl was still in her state, though thankfully she was breathing.  
  
"Sheryl? Sheryl, wake up!" Bulma said shaking her gently. Sheryl didn't wake up. "Sheryl!" Still no answer. Bulma sighed and whispered. "Forgive me for this." Bulma slapped Sheryl as hard as she could causing Sheryl to jerk up immediately.  
  
"What in the hell was that for?!" Sheryl screamed standing up herself. Bulma sighed and smiled at her.  
  
"We're out!" Bulma yelled looking around. Sheryl looked around with her and had a confused look upon her face.  
  
"Where are the rest of the bodies? I thought over the years they have tossed thousands of bodies here." Sheryl said.  
  
"Their remains must have decayed into the soil." Bulma replied as her and Sheryl walked over to a rock to sit.  
  
"So, we're walking on dead people?" Sheryl asked urgently jumping onto the rock.  
  
"They can't hurt you, they're dead. Everyday you walk on dead things. That's basically what soil is. The remains of dead animals, people, plants. Everything."  
  
"Oh...so where in the hell is Vegeta?"  
  
"I don't know--Oh wait! Look there's a ship! Maybe that's him!" Bulma said pointing to the sky. Sheryl followed her pointing finger and saw the rather large ship preparing to land to the planet.  
  
"Oh shit. That's not Vegeta, that's Freezia!" Sheryl screamed as she drug Bulma behind the large rock.  
  
They soon looked to the sky to notice two smaller ships pods landing right after Freezia's.  
  
"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!!" Sheryl whispered quite loudly.  
  
As they were turned around another ship landed off in the distance. One that held two traitors.  
  
"This is not good..." Bulma said. "Why in the hell is Freezia here?!"  
  
"He probably found out from a guard that you weren't bloody or anything. I knew we should've coated you in blood made you wear someone else's clothes! This is all that girl Nina's fault!" Sheryl blamed.  
  
"Nina gave us the fucking potion shit so we could escape. Now we're out of Freezia's grasp, at least for a while. I don't know what Vegeta plans to do, but let's hope he can do it." Bulma prayed. ~Please Vegeta, please know what you're doing.~  
  
******************  
  
{Landing}  
  
Vegeta and his father got out of their pods noticing Freezia's huge one nearby. King Vegeta gulped.  
  
"Well...this is great..." he said sarcasm dripping from every letter. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Now I can kill him." Vegeta finished his father's sentence.  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi got out of their pod though Goku had told Chi-Chi to stay in the pod she got out anyway. She walked behind Goku and down onto the planet. ~I can find Bulma while these idiots fight.~ she thought as she snuck away from Goku. ~Please don't hurt yourself, Goku.~  
  
Vegeta, Goku, and King Vegeta stood there watching as the larger ship's entrance stairway landed letting some steam out of it's tired circuits from flying so fast. A large lizard stepped out onto the stairs.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the coward himself?" Vegeta said mockingly.  
  
"Coward? How am I a coward?" Freezia asked reappearing in front of Vegeta, who was amazingly taller than Freezia.  
  
"You didn't have the gut to fight me on Vegetasei. You were a coward. Afraid I had a better chance of beating you there. Well let me tell you that I could still kick your ass anywhere anytime." Vegeta said smirking while doing so. Freezia laughed.  
  
"Yes, very well monkey. Let's do this." Freezia replied. Vegeta powered up causing the ground to shake beneath them. Freezia's eyes widened as how Vegeta's power skyrocketed past his easily and he watched in amazement as Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta's muscles bludged and his eyes gleamed while a sharp smirk graced his handsome features.  
  
"You think you can beat me now?" Vegeta said quickly before attacking Freezia at an amazing speed.  
  
******************  
  
{Ivan and Charlotte's ship}  
  
"Ok, daddy, we have to find that bitch and kill her." Charlotte spoke as she stepped to the planet. Ivan laughed with his daughter.  
  
"Yes. We will. Let's go." Ivan answered her. Charlotte and him flew off to find the unsespecting Bulma.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: Ok, that's the end of chapter 15! I'm sorry I couldn't write a LONGO chapter but you should understand that now i have a club up and running and then school. very busy busy busy!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
V 


End file.
